Dancing with The Devil
by The Paper Wolf
Summary: When your back's to the wall, do you give up? Or fight back? Do you climb? Or fall? What happens when you don't know what to do anymore? Will the turtles ever be able to help the new girl find her place to belong in world? Read and find out! I dare you...
1. A Ghost of The Dead

Chapter One: A Ghost of the Dead

_I was human once,_

_but my life was taken from me._

_I had died that day,_

_and became something else..._

_I didn't ask for it this way!_

_No one sees me, _

_as long as I smile..._

Tonight was a miserable night for Raphael as he and his brothers ran on the rooftops of New York. Summer had settled down on the city; making the heat unbearable for anyone who dared to be outside and away from the airconditioner. There was a slight breeze blowing over the city, but even the wind wasn't enough to cool off the smoldering weather.

Tonight, he and his brothers were outside, training like always. Leonardo and their father, Master Splinter thought that it would be a good idea to get out of their home for training tonight. Michaelangelo thought that at least it was so hot that no one wanted to cause any trouble for anyone. Donatello didn't seem too thrilled about going out into the city, but at least he was going to be with his brothers, so he wasn't about to complain. Leonardo was all for the idea, but Raphael didn't like the idea one bit. He had a strange feeling about being out this night.

Just as the red-banded turtle leaped from the edge of the building; something he didn't see everyday caught his attention, and stopped him in his tracks.

The sudden loss of his brother brought Leonardo. He looked over his shoulder to see Raphael leaning over the edge of the building they were all caught up on; looking over towards an apartment complex a little ways away.

"What's goin' on, Raph?" He asked as he joined his brother's side; hoping to see what made him stop running. Donatello and Michaelangelo followed suit and looked over in the two older turtles' direction.

Looking in Raphael's direction, his brothers could make out someone moving around on a nearby rooftop; playing an accustic guitar. The song that was being played had a steady beat that made the quortette stop and listen. Whoever it was, they sure had an amazing talent.

Wanting to get a better look at whoever it was playing the instrument, Michaelangelo jumped over on the edge of guard rail, ready to go over and find out who was playing the song.

"Wait, Mikey!" Leonardo said in an alarmed tone, grabbing the youngest brother's shoulder, "We can't be seen! You know that, Mikey!"  
Michaelangelo waved his brother's concern off with an excited smile. "I just wanna see who's playing the guitar, Leo!" He said in a playful tone as he jumped off the edge, and landed on the lower rooftop. "Whoever's playing has some mad skill! We gotta check it out!"

Donatello sighed and placed a hand on the blue-clad turtle's shoulder. "Well, he does have a point, Leo," he told him in a logical tone, "I mean, it would probably take our minds off this terrible heat, anyway." And just like the youngest, the purple-banded turtle followed him towards the source of the musician.

"Besides, Fearless Leader," Raphael said in a taunting tone as he jumped up on the rail, "from the way they're playin', they're probably too into playin' that they won't even notice an elephant runnin' around beside 'em."

With no other options, Leonardo followed his brothers and once he reached his brothers, he looked out of the shadows and saw the guitarist to be a teenaged girl around their age, sitting down with her back sitting straight up against the wall behind the door; leading into the building.

The guitarist had red-violet hair that ended down her back. The light she was sitting under shown the turtles that she had slightly pale skin that would've been flawless had not been for the burn scars on her lower arms, but the one that drew the most attention was the one that was curved around her left eye. Her left eye was a dead gray color, and her right eye was an angry red color. Both eyes were different in comparison, but both eyes were hiding behind a pair of thick black glasses; attempting to hide what they might show to the world.

_**'Sihlouettes above the cradle, hold me down!**_

_**They won't let me go the wrong way...**_

_**Mother taught me all the fables.**_

_**Told me how,**_

_**In the end all the sinners have to pay...'**_

Her outift was simple enough. She wore a pair of black army boots that were covered by baggy jeans. She wore a gray hooded tanktop with red letters that said, "Too young to die, too reckless to live" on the front of her shirt. The turtles could see that she had a large digital watch on her right wrist with black lace wrist band behind the watch. Her left wrist had a silver bracelet with a few brown rubber bracelets and a brown leather wrist band.

_**'I don't wanna live like my mother!**_

_**I don't wanna- let fear rule my life!**_

_**And I don't wanna live like my father!**_

_**I don't wanna- give up before I die...'**_

The guitarist had a twisted tone in her voice as she sang along with the tune; completely unaware of her audience. It was almost hipnotizing for the turtles as they listened to song. Raphael silently tapped his fingers on his arms; pleased with the music being played. Donatello crouched down on the floor and leaned forward in his position, getting into the song while Michaelangelo bobbed his head to the beat as he gave her his full attention. Leonardo stood still and listened carefully to the girl's words as she sang; not showing any sign of how interested he was in the song, but his eyes said that he was enjoying the break from training nonetheless.

_**'He worked so hard, his bones are breaking.**_

_**He wore them out!**_

_**But long ago, he lost the feeling.**_

_**His good intensions leave me shaking, **_

_**And showed me how-  
I don't ever wanna end up like he did!'**_

Michaelangelo looked over at Leonardo with an impressed expressionon his masked face. "You gotta admit, Leo," he whispered in an excited tone, "she could really get a crowd with a voice like that!"

"The girl has skill!" Raphael agreed as he leaned against the wall and looked back at the guitarist play on.

_**'I don't wanna live like my mother!**_

_**I don't wanna- let fear rule my life!**_

_**And I don't wanna live like my father!**_

_**I don't wanna- give up before I die!'**_

The brothers felt a cold chill run down their shells as the girl sang. It was almost as though she was singing to someone, and by the way she struck the cords, they could all tell she was growing more and more angrier with each note she sang.

"She's singing a song about hatred towards her family." Leonardo stated in a grim tone as he watched the girl as closely at he could.

Donatello listened to the girl's song with realization on his face. "It's like she's singing out all her rage." He said in an amazed tone as he leaned slightly forward, watching the girl with sad eyes.

_**'When I have kids,**_

_**I won't put any chains on their wrists, I won't...**_

_**I'll tell them this:  
"There's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough."...'**_

Michaelangelo looked from Donatello to Leonardo in confusion. He turned his attention to Raphael, who had an understanding look on his face as he glared over at the girl. The orange banded turtle knew he wasn't angry at her, but he could tell that he felt the same thing when he'd take his anger out on the punching bag in their lair.

He looked over at the girl and noticed that she looked like she was taking her anger out on the guitar. She played so wildly, she could give the devil himself a run for his money! Upon further observation, he could've sworn she was arguing with someone as if they were standing in front of her. She never slowed down while she finished her song.

_**'I don't wanna live like my mother!**_

_**I don't wanna- let fear rule my life!**_

_**And I don't wanna live like my father!**_

_**I don't wanna- give up before I die!**_

_**I don't wanna live like my mother!**_

_**I don't wanna- let fear rule my life!**_

_**And I don't wanna live like my father!**_

_**I don't wanna give up before I die!'**_

The song faded away, and she finally sighed and relaxed; trying to catch her breath. She was beginning to relax when her digital watch started going off. Another sigh escaped her lips, as she placed the guitar on the ground beside her, and stood up.

"I can't believe it's been so long since I've been here." She said in a distant tone, looking out into the city around her, "I didn't deserve this! It's just not fair!" She added in a calm, but angry voice.

Without another sigh, she turned on her heel and slowly walked back over to her intrument. She picked it up and opened the door beside her.

The four looked at each other for a moment, before all eyes fell on the blue-clad turtle. "So what do we do now, Fearless Leader?" Raphael asked in a taunting tone as he looked over at the door where the girl entered.

"Well, it's obvious there's more going on about her." He stated in a puzzled tone, scratching his head in confusion; not really knowing what to do.

Before anyone could suggest anything, the same girl, now clad in a brown trech coat walked out of the building, and onto the streets below. Raphael looked over at Leonardo with a determined glare.

"I say we follow 'er and see where she goes!" He said as he got ready to jump off the building.

"But Master Splinter told us to train!" Leonardo protested in a hasty tone; grabbing his brother's arm.

Michaelangelo giggled and followed Raphael's example. "You know what they say, "Train by doing"!" He said excitedly as he watched the oldest brother's face go blank.

"Master Splinter said we had to train, right?" Raphael asked, after earning a nod from his brothers, he went on, "But he never did say nothin' 'bout _how_ we trained! So let's quit stallin' and let's get haulin'!"

And with that, he jumped off the building and sprinted along the other bulidings on the sidewalk where the girl was walking down.

Michaelangelo looked over his shoulder and took off after Raphael. Donatello looked over at Leonardo and smiled sympathetically at him. "Raph does have a point, Leo. What harm could it do if we just followed her and see where she's heading?"

With a defeated sigh, Leonardo took off after his brothers and followed them. He made up his mind that if he were to get into trouble for this, he'd take the whole lot of them down with him.

"So where do you think she's headin', bro?" The red-banded turtle asked as they ran along the rooftops, keeping his eyes trained on both the girl below them, and on his brothers beside him.

"It looks like she might be headed for the docks. But why would she go there?" Donatello asked in a curious tone.

But it looked as though the smart one could've made the wrong guess. The mysterious girl stopped at a nearby flower shop and went inside. When she came back out with a small bouquet of flowers. Her audience had blinked in confusion at the girl's flowers, and stared at each other in shock.  
"Why does she need flowers for?" Michaelangelo asked; scratching his head in confusion.  
"I don't know, Mikey," Donatello said in a puzzled tone, "it could be for any number reasons."

"We won't anything for sure if we don't follow 'er." Raphael said with a grunt, taking off again with his brothers on his heels.

After a few more leaps and jumps, following another few more twists and turns, the brothers found themselves at an old, forgotten cemetary. The shivered as they hid in the shadows and watched the girl weave between the grave markers until she stopped at two in the very back of the cemetary.

One had an Angel kneeling before the person as if she were praying to the visitor. The angel looked so sad and lonely and looked as if it could cry at any given moment. It was a simple statue, but it looked like it had a meaning, so our of respect, the turtles stopped wondering about the grave the girl was standing at, and turned their attention to the one that rested beside it.

It was a simplar one to the other. But the angel on this one was lying down with an upturned face. Like the one beside it, this angel looked like it was a boy sleeping peacefully on his side. This boy-like angel's face looked so innocent and peaceful compared to the other one.

"I wonder who kicked the bucket?" Raphael whispered to himself as he swatted down to try and look at the names on the gravemarkers.

The girl sighed and placed the flowers at the boy-like angel's grave. She stared down at the grave as if she were talking to the stoned guardian at her feet.

"Neji, you always were the better twin. It's been so long since I got to see our eyes, dear brother." She whispered in a thoughtful tone as she took her hands out of her pockets.

Raphael looked up at Leonardo with surprise on his face. "She's visiting her twin brother's grave?" He asked in a hushed tone, hoping the blue-banded turtle could provide some answers.

"I guess so, Raph. But If that's her brother's grave, then who does the other one belong to?" Leonardo asked in a confused tone, rubbing his chin; going slightly deep into thought.

"I hope you like those flowers, Neji. They were our favorites growing up, remember? We used to get in trouble for picking Mr. Honda's flowers and had to do 20 squatts. I remembered you said something about liking the 20 squatts even less than the 20 back flips." She said in a light tone, "Those were the days, huh, Neji?"

After a few moments of silence. "I'm nothing more than a stray cat now. They took everything from me... They will never let me rest in peace, will they?

"I want to know who she's talking to." Raphael said with a frusterated sigh.  
"I read somewhere that the dead can hear when you start talking to them." Donatello said in a thoughtful tone, "Maybe she's trying to talk to her brother."

"I wonder what happened to him..." Michaelangelo asked in a sympathetic tone as he looked to his brothers from answers.

Just as he gave up looking for his answers, they saw the girl step back from the two graves, the girl stood as still as a rock; reminding Donatello of a type of robotic puppet, waiting for its turn to be programmed and sent off to be sold used at the buyer's disposal...

_**You can't win!**_

_**You have to refuse to win!**_

"It looks like I'm not going to be alone for much longer..." She said out loud as she looked up to the stars; plaing her hands in her trench coat.

The turtles looked from one another in shock and surprise. Did she know they were watching her along? Or was someone else was watching her as well? They looked around the area with trained eyes, but found nothing. Was she just plain crazy? Or was her senses sharper than theirs?

The silence was disturbed when a small group of drunken Purple Dragons entered the cemetary; making loud noise and walking around the grounds with loud laughter. As long as they stayed away from the girl, there would be no need to fight. But things rarely ever go according to plan...

One of the gang members looked towards the girl and smirked playfully at the others and nodded over towards the girl. They all chuckled and stalked over in her direction; taking different directions to surround her.

"Well, look what we have 'ere, boys!" One of them said with a wicked smile.

"We got ourselves a little flower in our territory!" Another one said in a rough tone as he stood behind her.

The girl looked over her shoulder with a warning glare. "I'm only going to warn you once: Turn back now and save yourself a trip to the emergency room."

The group laughed madly at her threat, and began to close in around her. "Takin' a mighty big chance on walkin' on our turf, ain't cha?" The first Purple Dragon asked in a taunting tone; folding his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I've never been one for gambling, but I believe your best bet is to stay away, human." The girl warned in a dangerous tone.

Without warning, three Purple Dragons lept for the smaller girl. The girl ducked in time for the trio to collide with each other. Another one tried to charge for the girl, only to be kicked sideways and sent to the ground at her feet.

The girl got into a type of fighting style with her knees bent slightly, and her head hung forward and tilted to the side, reminding the turtles of a curious cat planning on pouncing on an unexpected mouse.

"Shot down from all sides..." The girl mumbled arrogantly at the gangsters, a twisted look spread across her face as she stared them all down.

"Enough of this! Let's get 'er!" The Purple Dragon declared angrily as he charged for the girl.

The turtles watched the fight angrily. Raphael was about to leap into action, but his older brother placed a firm hand on his upper arm; stopping the hot headed turtle in his tracks.

"What are ya doin', Leo?" He asked in quiet rage, "We gotta help 'er!"

Leonardo shook his head in defiance. "No we don't, Raph." He said strongly, "Let's just wait and see what her next move is. I have a feeling she can take care of herself."

Raphael growled and relaxed his composture, looking back at the girl. "I don't like uneven odds." He said in a low growl.

The girl quickly dodged each oncoming blow after blow; forcing the anger to show its ugly face inside the gang members. She looked as if she were merely toying with the offenders; dancing around. The fingers were locked over her palms; giving her "claws" to add to her animal like fighting style.

One of the girl's opponents got the upper hand by striking her leg; sending her to the ground. She coughed and jumped back up; shaking it off as she got into an more serious stance. The strange fighter charged for the man who kicked her leg. Once she got within arms' reach, she sprang up on her enemy's shoulders; putting his head between her legs. Throwing herself backwards, she flipped him over, and into two other charging gang members; smashing all three into the ground.

Once she got to her feet, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared dangerously at the other three with deadly eyes glowing an angry red. She had blood running down the center of her forehead; breathing deeply with blood running down her wrist.

"Walk away. Crawl away. Your choice." She warned in a deadly tone as she stared the men down.

"Y-you're some kind of monster!" One of the standing Purple Dragons studdered in a frightened tone; pointing shakily at the girl before them.

The girl snarled at the men and charged with every last bit of energy she had, and delivered a harsh round house kick to the man on the left; sending him crashing into the one beside him.

"I'll show you a monster!" She screamed as she flipped backwards, and punched at the man still standing; sending him stumbling backwards.

She forced the man on the ground. The girl stood over the coward's trembling form; snatching him up by the front of his shirt. She pulled her free hand back, putting all her energy and strength into her open palm; causing it to shake uncontrolablly.

"You should really be more careful what you wish for," She said in a demonic growl with her eyes glowing bright red with wicked malice, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Leonado put his hands over his shoulders, reaching for his katana; ready to step in if things got too out of control. Michaelangelo reached for his weapons as well as the rest of his brothers to follow suit.

"Is she really gonna kill 'em?" Raphael asked in a worried tone as he slowly pulled on his sais.

Just as the words left his mouth, the girl brought her hand down towards the man's face. She stopped a few centimeters in front of his face, causing the man to look up at the girl in shock. Before anyone could do anything, she blew harshly into his face; dropping him onto the ground below him.

"You just might be taken literal..." She finished with a cold tone as she smiled faintly at the man below her.

She dusted herself off and picked up the flowers that were thrown away from the headstone, and placed them back into their original space. Once she straightened her back, she placed her left fist into her open hand, and bowed traditionally at the grave before she turned on her heel, and jumped over the iron gate directly behind the two lone headstones. She landed gracefully on the ground, and began walking away from the scene as thought nothing had happened!

The defenders of the city relaxed and let out a simotanious sigh of relief and relaxed their hold on their weapons.

"I thought for sure we'd have to stop her." Donatello exclaimed in a shocked tone; staring over at Michaelangelo with disbelief in his eyes.

"I knew she was up to something the whole time." Leonardo said in a cool tone as he folded his arms over his chest. "She had a faint smile on her face the whole time while fighting the Purple Dragons."

"That's why you didn't want me to bust in dere." Raphael said in a smug tone as he pointed playfully at the blue-banded brother.

Michaelangelo laughed and placed his hands on his hips, and whistled at the scene before him. "I gotta hand it to her," he said in an impressed tone, "it was pretty fun to watch the Purple Dragons get their butts handed to them by a little girl."

Leonardo looked at the scene with narrow eyes. Raphael caught his gaze and knew he was debating on what to do about the girl, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I say we keep an eye on 'er and see where she goes next."

Michaelangelo giggled and punched Raphael in the arm playfully. "That's what we need, another Raph running around town, bashing heads!"

Raphael growled and chased after his younger brother. "Git yer shell back 'ere, Mikey!" He snapped angrily.

Leonardo whistled; getting his brothers' attention. "Keep it quiet! She might hear you!" He hissed angrily, as he jumped over the fence with Donatello already on the other side of the iron fence.

Raphael growled and let Michaelangelo go, and jumped over the fence with the orange-banded turtle on his heels. He picked up his pace until he was up with Michaelangelo and slapped the back of his head as soon as he was in range.

"This isn't over, Mikey!" He whispered in a warning hiss as he ran along side him.

Michaelangelo stuck his tongue out at him and looked ahead. They all looked ahead and were shocked that the girl had stopped dead in her tracks. They quickly drew in a breath and waited in the shadows; waiting to see what the girl will do next. Before the mutants could blink, the girl seemed to have vanished in the wind! It was like she had been some kind of ghost!

Donatello rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Whoa! Where'd she go?" He asked, not believeing what he saw.

Before anyone could answer, the girl reappeared behind them; causing them to jump back in surprise.

"Hey! How'd you do that?" Michaelangelo asked in a surprised tone as he reached for his weapons tucked away in his belt.

"I knew you lot were following me. Why?" The girl snapped warningly at the turtles.

Raphael looked over at Leonardo with a puzzled look on his face. "And she ain't freaked out by us?" He asked, as if he weren't paying attention to the girl.

"I've seen humans scarier than you four." The girl in a dry tone as she glared at the red-banded turtle before her. "I'll only ask again, why are you following me?"

Leonardo gripped his swords tightly; debating on what needs to be done. "We weren't following you!" He protested hastily. "My brothers were up on the rooftops when we happened by you playing your guitar!"

The girl relaxed her composture and sighed. She fished through her pockets until she found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She mumbled something that the turtles couldn't hear. She lit up her cigarette, and looked up at the confused looks on their faces; indicating that they hadn't understood her correctly.

"I'm starting to think you don't speak English." She said bluntly, "I said, "I believe you."."She said in a flat tone; taking a draw from her cigarette and blowing the smoke out her nose.

"Ummm- You do know those are bad for you, right?" Michaelangelo asked as he pointed towards the cigarette in the girl's mouth.

The girl blinked over at the turtle and chuckled. "Are they now?"

"So, what's yer name, kid?" Raphael asked as he folded his arms over his chest in defiance.

The girl stopped chuckling, and looked up at the red-banded turtle with a blank stare. "Rage is the name, and karate is the game. What do I call you four?"

Raphael snorted in response. " "Rage"? That sounds more like something out of one of Mikey's comic books!"

"I'm sorry you don't like my name, but it's really all I've got. If you don't like it; then leave." The girl-or Rage said in a final tone as she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Wait, Rage!" Leonardo said, lifting a hand in hopes of stopping her. "What happened to your brother? What happened to Neji?"

Rage stopped in her tracks, she didn't turn around, but instead she looked down at her feet and clenched her hands in tight fists. "Believe me, you don't want to know..."

Leonardo held his hands in defense. "I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want to know." He said in protest.

"Some stories should never be told..." Rage said in a cold tone that made the curious turtles shiver.

"And why's that?" Raphael snorted in a challenging tone; staring the girl down.

"They just might turn your blood cold..." She countered in a quiet tone; looking up at the night sky.

"Well, good thing we're already covered." The red-banded turtle said hotly, not backing down from the girl with her back turned towards them.

"Why won't you just tell us, Rage? It might help you feel better at least." Leonardo said in a reasoning tone, hoping to get the girl to cave in and tell them what they wanted to know.

Rage snarled angrily at the turtles, anger slowly rising in her duel colored eyes. "I can't tell you..." She growled, trying to hold her anger back.

"It must be somethin' pretty bad if she can't even tell us." Raphael said in an arrogent tone; trying to use Rage's own anger against her.

Rage balled up her fist so tight that blood was dripping from her palms. "I'm not allowed..." She said with a harsh tone in her voice.

"Oh, so yer afraid now, is that it?" Raphael challenged arrogantly, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

The girl's shoulders shook with rage, as she spun around to face the turtles before her.; her eyes glowing the same angry red as they did when she went up against the Purple Dragons. "If you wanna know so bad, try looking through the early 90's newspapers. You'll find what I can't tell you in there! It's not like there's anything you can do about it now anyway!"

"Wait!" Raphael shouted hastily, reaching out to Rage, as she turned back around.

"We'd- we'd like to see you around some time!" Michaelangelo said, speaking up with his brothers.

Rage took a hold of her necklace, and held it out; looking at it for a moment. Without a word, she ripped it from her neck, and threw it over her shoulder.

Raphael caught it instinctively and held it out for his brother to see. They looked up at her with a puzzeling gaze, about to ask when she stopped them.

"That pandant zones in on my energy. Just hold it out before you and it will show you the way to find me. No matter where I am." She explained as she turned her head back in front and began walking away. She took a few steps before she stopped and look back around at the four behind her. "Oh, and you better take care of that necklace, would you? It's very important to me, and I execpt to get it back the next time we meet." She added with a faint smile.

And with that, Rages went black and an eerie wind blew through her hair. As they wind died down, the girl appeared to dissolve in the wind; leaving four shocked turtles in her wake...


	2. Second 2 None

Chapter Two: Second to None

_I never had the courage to go all out,_

_until I reached the breaking point..._

_There's never any turning back, _

_when you're out on your own!_

_I can't do a whole lot for them,_

_but this I promise you:_

_If you ever step to me,_

_I will not stay on the ground!_

_I'll be fighting forever!_

_Pick it up..._

It had been a few weeks since the turtles last encountered Rage. They had told their master about the strange girl, and how she put the Purple Dragons in their place (as told by Raphael). Master Splinter was a bit worried about the entire situation. The girl the turtles spoke of sounded as if she were a wandering ghost going through town. A ghost could be just as dangerous as a living person.

Donatello was in his labatory, looking through old newspapers archives; trying to find whatever Rage had pointed them to. One good thing about Donatello's curiousity, once something has him interested, he would never stop looking for the answers until he found them. The others had other ways of dealing with their curiousity...

Leonardo was meditating on the matter at hand; wandering if they'd ever see her again. Will she be their friend, and not try to attack them? Or is she an enemy? Is she in trouble? Or is she causing trouble? Questions like these are running unanswered in his mind; slowly driving him insane not knowing the answers.

Michaelangelo was reading his comic books, trying his hardest not to think about his own questions about the girl. Who was she? Something must've happened to her. Why else would she act the way she did? What happened to her brother? How old was he when he died? By the way she behaved at his grave, he could tell that she was in a lot of pain. He couldn't think about losing any of his brothers. It would destroy him! He shook his head and went back to reading his book; doing his best to block out all the possibilities of what might have happened.

Raphael was instructed to stay underground until his brainy brother found out anything he could on Rage. He had been punching on his punching bag; trying his hardest to keep his anger in check. He wasn't mad about not being able to go topside, he was furious about how the girl fought! He could've sworn that he saw her fight like a kind of monster! It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before in all his years of fighting. She was so wild; moving so fluidly like she was some kind of ghost!

The red-banded turtle grabbed his punching bag; holding onto it to stop his momentum. He dug his fingers into his punching bag; growling loudly in frusteration as he stared hard at the bag in his hands.

Leonardo opened one eye, and looked over to his hotheaded brother. "What's wrong, Raph?" He asked in a concerned tone; hoping he was in the mood to speak his mind.

Raphael growled and punched his bag forcfully. "Dis whole ding is stupid! I say we use the rock Rage gave us, find 'er, and make 'er tell us what we wanna know!" He yelled angrily as he threw his bag away from him, dodging the from hitting him when it swung back.

"Would you really want to open up to a bunch of strangers, Raph?" Michaelangelo asked, trying to help Raphael see things from a different point of view.

"Mikey does have a point, Raph." Leonardo said with a defeated sigh; getting up from his meditating position to get a better look at his frusterated brother. "She doesn't even know our names, right?"

Raphael stopped and blinked at the two brothers in the lair. "Uh-" He said; drawing a blank.

"Hey, guys! I think I found a clue about our mysterious Rage!" Donatello announced in a proud tone; looking down at the three arguing brothers in the dojo.

Everyone quickly climbed up the stairs, and crowded around Donatello's computer; waiting for Donatello to tell them what he had found.

"What is it, Donnie?" Leonardo asked in a curious tone, leaning over his purple-banded brother's to look at the screen before him.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I found a photo of an orphanage that shut down in '97. I dig a little more digging and found more pictures and articles of it that I think you might be interested in." Donatello answered in a logical tone as he looked up at Leonardo. "Here's the one that I first saw."

Leonardo squinted at the screen before him. It was of all the children who stayed at the orphanage with a few grown-ups that he assumed ran it. He saw someone familiar in the image and looked closer. Then realization struck him (as well as the rest of his family), and gasped in shock.

Michaelangelo looked at the image and seen what his brothers were looking at, and he too gasped at what he saw. There, as plain as day, on the far right, was a younger version of Rage! The girl in the photograph didn't look quite like the teen they encountered a week ago, but it was the same girl nonetheless!

The girl in the picture had bright red hair that put April's hair to shame, and was cut to look like a boy's hair cut, and the Chance that the turtles met had grown well past her rear end, and was now tinted with purple from little girl had solid blue eyes, and the Rage in the present had sad, gray and blue eyes. The most obvious difference between the girls was all the nasty looking scars on the older Rage's body. The turtles wouldn't have recongized her face.

"Dat ain't Rage, is it?" Raphael asked in a stunned tone, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"I barely recongized her!" Leonardo said, still in shock from the difference between the two girls.

"I wasn't even sure for a moment, but once I looked at the picture, there was no mistake about it." Donatello said in a grim tone, looking up at the trio behind him. "That is Rage."

He spun back around and faced the computer. "This is another article that I found." He told him, as he typed a few more commands, and pulled up another article on screen.

The next thing the computer expert showed his audience, surprised them. The headline read, _"Twin Fighters Mysteriously Disappeared, Fire Claims 13 Lives at Orphanage"_. The bottom pictures were of two little children hugging each other with happy smiles on their faces. They looked completely innocent. And the other photo was of a few children on stretchers; being lifted in the waiting ambulance.

"A fire destroyed her home?" Master Splinter asked in a curious tone as he looked over at the photos Donatello was showing them.

Donatello nodded grimly at the girl. "Yes, but when I looked in the old hospital records for anyone named "Rage", but found no such name."

"So she lied about her name?" Michaelangelo asked in a puzzled tone, scratching his dome-shaped head.

"Well, when I came to a dead end, I tried to match up her old picture with anyone from the files, and this came up." Donatello answered in a serious tone as he typed in a few more commands on the computer; bringing up a file with the picture of the smiling girl the turtles saw before. "Her real name is "Allyce Sohma". This is where it gets a little freaky."

"Why? What happened to her, Donnie?" Leonardo asked in a serious tone as he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I found her C.O.D. ..." He replied in a quiet tone, resting his hands on the keyboard in front of him.

"What's that, Donnie?" Michaelangelo asked in a confused tone, looking up at the ceiling for answers.

"It means, "Certificate Of Death", Mikey." Raphael said in a serious tone; punching the wall beside him in anger.

"But- that can't be right!" Michaelangelo protested in Rage's defense, "I mean- she was standing right in front of us! We all saw her!"

"Maybe she's posing as a dead girl?" Leonardo suggested in logical tone, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Or she never died in the first place. You saw that one article Donnie found about the twins disappearing. Maybe something else happened to her and whoever took them covered it up?" Michaelangelo suggested; trying to understand what Donatello was telling them.

"We won't know anything for sure unless we ask her!" Leonardo spoke up in a final tone, "Come on, guys! Let's go find her! Where's that necklace she gave you, Raph? Uh-Raph?"

Everyone looked around, and found their short tempered brother missing from the group. They all looked at each other with a blank stare.

"I think he went on ahead." Donatello stated in a blunt tone, as he blinked up at the blue-banded turtle behind him.

Master Splinter smirked playfully at the remaining turtles before him. "It would seem that Raphael has connected to this mysterious girl..." He said in a thoughtful tone. He looked up at his sons with a fatherly smile. "Go and find your brother." He commanded.

Leonardo bowed respectfully at the old rat before him. "What if we find Rage, too?"

"That is for you four to decide."

While Raphael was racing along the rooftops, Rage was fighting against the same bunch of Purple Dragons in downtown. She had succeeded in taking out a few of her opponents, but she also suffered some damage on her end, as well.

She took a slash to her upper arm and a nasty nick on the left side of her neck. There was an ugly bruise on her right arm where one of the bad guys wrapped a chain around it; causing her to struggle against it.

Blood was dripping from her wounds as she panted; glaring up at her foes like a caged animal. She spit up a bit of blood and coughed and gaged on what little blood she tried to choke down.

The gangsters attacking her now were the exact same ones that got the best of her temper at the cemetary. Rage guessed that they wanted revenge, and from the looks of things, they were getting it with interest.

"Not so tough now, are you girl?" The Purple Dragon with the tattoo on his face said in a taunting tone; watching his buddies circle around Rage.

Rage chuckled wickedly at the men before her. "Is that what you think you're doing now?" She asked as she spat out some more blood.

The leader scoffed at the injured girl on the ground. "What do you call it then?" He asked in a blunt tone as he blinked at the girl.

"For you, it's revenge," she told them; staggering to her feet, "for me, it's just making me mad... and I'll show you why..."

And with that, the girl let out a demonic roar that could have been heard around the world. As if by some kind of magic, the girl's eyes turned solid black, and an errie blackened fire errupted from around the girl; causing the bad guys to step back in fear.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you..." She said in a dangerous tone as she stared them down...

While Raphael ran along the rooftops, he gave looking for the girl the way he knew best. He stopped running and took the necklace he wrapped around his wrist and looked down at it skeptically.

It was a crystal fragment that looked like it had been cut in the form of a mystic pendulum. He remembered seeing a similar crystal in one of Master Splinter's old books. If memory serves him correctly, he could tell by the dark color that it was a smokey quartz. He looked up at the memory of when the girl threw the necklace his way...

_"Wait!" Raphael shouted hastily, reaching out to Rage, as she turned back around. _

_ "We'd- we'd like to see you around some time!" Michaelangelo said, speaking up with his brothers._

_ The girl took a hold of her necklace, and held it out; looking at it for a moment. Without a word, she ripped it from her neck, and threw it over her shoulder. _

_ Raphael caught it instinctively and held it out for his brother to see. They looked up at her with a puzzeling gaze, about to ask when she stopped them._

_ "That pandant zones in on my energy. Just hold it out before you and it will show you the way to find me. No matter where I am." She explained as she turned her head back in front and began walking away..._

Raphael shook his head from his memory and sighed in defeat; running out of options.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna do dis." He said in a defeated tone; holding the necklace out in front of him.

And just like Rage promised, the pendulum lifted itself into the air. It had pointed NorthEast from where he stood. It was like it really was showing him where to find the hidden Chance.

"I guess dat's what Rage meant by "Showing me the way to find her"." He said in a blunt tone as he took off in the direction the crystal was pointing; putting the necklace around his neck as he ran.

Just as Rage promised, the crystal had lead Raphael to her. There, he saw her standing on wobbliy legs while the Purple Dragons were scattered all around her like pieces of trash. Bloody trash, but trash all the same. The girl didn't look any better herself. Needless to say, she was looked like she had been through just as much as the wounded men have.

"Rage!" Raphael shouted from the rooftop; causing her to look up. He was surprised to say the least that she was able to find him so quickly. _'Must've been trained betta than I thought.'_ He thought in observation, as he slid down the fire escape.

The girl stumbled over towards the alley where he was hiding. She expected to collasp onto the ground, but when she fell, Raphael quickly put his skills and speed to good use, and caught her before she had the chance to kiss the ground.

Rage looked up weakly as Raphael gently placed the poor girl on the ground. He looked down at his hands, and saw blood covering his hands and chest. He gasped as he heard the girl coughed and sputtered.

"Rage, you gotta stay awake! Don't fall asleep!" He begged; shaking the girl on the ground.

Rage coughed up some blood and looked up at Raphael with tired eyes. "I'm tired..." She moaned as she closed her eyes.

Raphael paniced and kneeled down next to her. "No, you have to stay awake, Rage! Com'on! Keep yer eyes open, will ya?" He asked as he picked the girl up in his arms and began shaking her; trying his best to keep her awake. He looked around for any sign of help. "I gotta take you to da hospital! Hang in dare!"

Rage gaged on some blood, and reached for Raphael's forearm, "No, no hospitals, please!" She begged, "They'll- find me faster that way..." She added between breaths.

Raphael looked down at the girl in his arms. "Who's gonna find ya?" He asked, hoping the girl could tell him, but it was too late. The girl had spent all her energy talking to him that she passed out in his arms...

Not having many options, he carefully placed the injured girl back on the ground and stood up. He reached under his belt, and pulled out his shell cell and dialed up Donatello...

Meanwhile, somewhere in Ohio, in a mysterios unmarked building, a man dressed in shadows sat in a high-tech office, and stared at the large screen ahead of him.

A white ninja appeared behind him in a submission form. "Master O., I've found the experiment that you require." He said in a robotic tone; looking up at him with deadly gaze.

"Where is she?" The shadowy man asked in a creepy tone, not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

"She is in New York." The white ninja spoke, "But she has made friends with some... creatures not of this world."

"It matters not. What matters is that we know where the brat is." The man in charge spoke in an arrogant tone, looking behind him to see the white ninja. "Find her and bring her to me! We have some unfinished I'd like to put an end to."

"By your wish, master..." The white ninja said as he stood to feet and stepped into the shadows...


	3. Never Give Up!

Chapter Three: Never Give Up!

_I thought life was black and white!_

_Someone told me to run..._

_I know it's already over now!_

_I used to be the best fighter out there!_

_Now I'm holding back,_

_what I used to let go..._

_I'm nothing but a stray cat now..._

_Your best bet is to stay away..._

Raphael paced back and forth outside of Donatello's lab; waiting to hear from his staff wielding brother and his mentor. They had locked the doors so they could tend to Rage's wounds without any distractions. It had been a full six hours since Raphael found Rage, and after much arguing over what their next move was, brought the injured girl home for Splinter to see if he could help the poor girl. Leonardo had suggested that they take her to the hospital, but Raphael told him that she managed to tell him that it wouldn't be such a good idea.

Leonardo was sitting against the wall; watching his younger brother pace back and forth. He looked over to the door in hopes of one of the two inside would open the door. The door seemed to taunt the perfectionist, forcing him to give up.

Michealangelo leaned against the rail opposite from the door, watching Raphael pacing. He looked down at the floor and began thinking back to when he and his brothers arrived at the scene...

_Donatello's shell cell went off as he and brothers had just jumped off a random roof. As they landed on the next one, he quickly answered it._

_ "Hello?" He answered in an unsure tone; looking at his brothers. He gasped at his phone when he realized it was a very frantic Raphael on the other line. "Whoa, slow it down, Raph. What happened to Rage?"_

_ Michaelangelo looked over at Leonardo with worried eyes. What was going on with Raphael? Was Rage hurt or something? Questions began to run wild inside the friendly turtle's mind. _

_ "Okay, don't worry, Raphael, we'll be right there." Donatello reassured, hanging up, and facing the worried turtles. "We gotta go. Rage is hurt pretty bad."_

_ Michaelangelo gasped and clutched his hand. "What's goin' on, Donnie?" He wanted to know._

_ "I'll fill you in on the way! They're in Central Park!" Donatello replied as he bolted off in the direction that Raphael had told him to meet them._

_ Once they arrived, the blue, orange, and purple-banded turtles were shocked at the horrific sight below them in the darkened ally._

_ Raphael was kneeling over Rage's battered body. Blood was all over the ground and their red-banded brother. Leonardo looked out into the open pathway, and saw Purple Dragons from the last time they went up against Rage lying on the ground, unconscious. He guessed that the girl had wanted to go another round with her. And even though she had won the second time, this time it looked like they had gotten her just as well as she had gotten them. _

_ Once they had made it down to the two, they got a good look at the extent of the girl's injuries. Leonardo checked for a pulse; letting out a sigh of relief, he quickly looked up at Raphael._

_ "What happened here, Raph?" He asked in a final tone, trying to calm the paicing turtle. _

_ Raphael punched his fists and growled in boiling anger. "I don't know, Leo!" He yelled, looking down in shame, "I used dat rock she gave me, and found her standing with all da Purple Dragons lying here." He explained in a frantic tone. "I called out ta 'er and she staggered over ta me and passed out!"_

_ "This looks bad, guys,' Michaelangelo said in a worried tone, looking over at the girl's injuries, "she needs a hospital!"_

_ Raphael looked over at Michaelangelo and said, "We can't! Before she passed out, she told me that "They'd" find 'er faster! She begged me not to take her there!"_

_ "Well, we can't just leave her here! She'll die!" Michaelangelo protested frantically, looking to Leonardo for guidance._

_ Leonardo looked at the girl and thought for a moment. "We take her to the lair. Maybe Master Splinter can help her."_

_ And with that, Raphael gathered the battered girl in his arms and they all took off for the nearest manhole they could find._

Michaelangelo shook his head clear from his memory, looked up at the door just in time to it to open; letting the two helping Rage outside. He quickly jumped off the rail and faced the two. Leonardo looked up and followed Michaelangelo's example. Even Raphael stopped his pacing.

"So she's gonna be alright?" Raphael asked in his thick Brooklyn accent.

Splinter nodded tiredly at his red-banded son. "She will be alright, my sons. But she needs rest."

"She suffered a lot more this time than the first time." Donatello stated as he looked back into the room where Rage lie sleeping fitfully. "She must've been caught off guard."

Leonardo nodded in understanding. "Either that, or she didn't expect them to come looking for her." He commented in a grim tone, leaning over in hs sitting position to look into the room beside him.

Splinter looked over at Raphael with serious eyes. "It is a good thing you found her when you did, Raphael," he stated in a grimancing tone, "A moment longer and the poor girl wouldn't haave survived."

Raphael looked down on his feet and glared at them in shame. "I wish I could've found 'er soona. I'd help 'er fight off dose creeps an' she'd wouldn't've gotten hurt." He said in a hated tone; balling up his fists while his anger began to rise.

Splinter walked over to Raphael, and placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder; causing his son to look at him. "She is safe now, my son." He said in a reasoning tone, "All that should matter now is that Miss Rage is still alive."

Michaelangelo looked from his father, to his brothers in confusion. "So- what do we do now?" He asked; bringing up a good point.

The giant rat stroked his furry chin thoughtfully for a moment. "We let the poor girl sleep for now. Once she is healed, you four will return her to the surface." He instructed in a gentle tone.

Raphael looked up at the old rat in contempt. "And what? Let dose freaks go afta 'er again? She'll be a movin' target out dare!"

Just as Leonardo was about to protest to his brother's anger, a wild scream broke through their home, causing the family to jump in surprise.

Donatello looked back into the room, ran inside; his family hot on his heels. The girl's body was convulsing uncontrollably, and she was coughing and gaging.

Donatello looked over his shoulder frantically. "Someone help me hold her down!" He shouted as he did what he could to stop her from shaking.

Leonardo and Raphael quickly obeyed their younger brother, and held the girl's body firmly in place. The two strongest brothers didn't use all their strength in fear of hurting Rage anymore than she already is, and let Donatello do his best to tend to the girl.

The purple-banded turtle pulled the blanket covering her body back, and everyone gasped at what they saw.

The girl's wounds looked as though they were closing themselves up at an alarming rate. It wasn't one's every day healing, but they were healing just the same!

"This isn't right," Donatello said, looking over at the medical mechines that told him about her statis.

"What's goin' on, Donnie?" Michaelangelo asked, looking at the girl's jerking body from beside Leonardo.

"Her wounds are already closing themselves up! It's not normal for humans to heal this fast!" Donatello replied, "It's like she's some kind of super human!"

"What gave it away, brainiac? The glowing red eyes, or the fact that she disappeared and reappeared behind us?" Raphael asked; scarcasim dripping in his words.

Donatello glared at his older brother from across the bed. "I just wasn't expecting this."

Just as Raphael was about to reply with a witty come back, Rage bolted up right in the bed; gasping and gaging for breath. She looked around in fear, until she realized the turtles around her.

She sighed in relief and placed her hand over her eyes. "Where- Where am I?"

"It's okay, Rage. You're safe here with us." Leonardo cooed in a gentle tone, taking a step back to let the girl breathe, while Raphael stayed close to her.

Rage looked up at Leonardo with a lost gaze. "How did I get here?" She struggled to say, looking around the room to prove her point.

Raphael reached into his belt, and pulled out the necklace to show her. "Dis lead me to ya." He answered in a firm tone.

"So you remember what happened, child?" The old rat asked, walking between the two brothers to reveal himself.

Rage looked up at the rat, and then back down at her hands on her knees. "I was on my way to see my brother's resting place when the guys I met the other night ganged up on me." She answered in a hollow tone; her hands slowly rolled into tight fists. "I never expected them to mess with me after what I pulled on them."

"What exactly happened, Rage?" Leonardo questioned in a firm tone, his eyes narrowed at the girl before him.

"I was caught off guard. I really wasn't trained to defend against weapons being unarmed." Rage replied honestly, "I wasn't ready to fight like that, I guess."

"I don' care about what happened, I just wanna know how ya healed so fast!" Raphael snapped, bringing up a good point. "It's clear dat yer not human."

Rage looked over at Raphael and sighed; relaxing her composture for a moment, and looked up at the ceiling. "You're right, I'm not human. At least, not anymore..." She answered in a bitter tone.

Donatello blinked at her in response. "We kinda gathered that much. But what happened?"

Rage shot the brainy turtle a look. "Neji, my brother and I lived at the orphanage with two younger brothers. We were the best fighters at the age of 10. A master in the art of karate came and adopted me and my brothers and taught us. Neji and I were the best fighters out of the four of us. And at 10 no less! I don't remember much, but I remember a few men dressed all in black came to Mr. Kemo and offered to get us into a martial arts tournament..." She paused for a moment to wipe a few tears that fell from her duel colored eyes. "We thought we were going to Ohio for that tournament, but we were only half right."

"So what happened?" Leonardo asked, not liking where Rage's story was going.

Rage let a shaky sigh escape her lips, and continued her story. "We _did_ go to Ohio, but we never went to a tournament." She expained, "We were drugged and when we woke up, we had these collars around our necks!" She said lazily; pulling her shirt collar down for all to see the metallic collar bolted to her neck.

Michaelangelo gasped and covered his mouth. "That hadda hurt."

Rage chuckled weakly in reply. "You have no idea." She shrugged and went on with the tale. "Anyway, it turned out we were selected to be the latest science project for a kind of secret organization called, Specailly Trained Animal Research Studies, or as the media in Ohio called them "S.T.A.R.S." for short. All because we had phoenamal fighting skills! They promised to give us back to our family after they were finished, but days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Soon after we turned 15, they preformed one last experiment. I survived, but Neji... he- wasn't so lucky."

"So that's what happened to your brother." Michaelangelo said, realization hitting him square on the face.

A cold chill ran down everyone's backs; causing the lot of them to shiver in response. Rage didn't allow that to go unnoticed, and smirked at the four brothers. "I told you it might turn your blood cold..." She said in a quiet tone.

"What did they do to you exactly, Rage?" Leonardo asked in a firm tone, still not liking her story.

Rage shot the blue-banded turtle a dirty look. "You really want to know what I am? I'm a monster. I was made to fight." She answered in a cruel tone, looking him dead in the eyes.

Rage looked up at the ceiling with a pained expression playing across her face. "They wanted to make an army of soldiers like me. They experimented on their own, but none of them ever survived though. They were much too old, and their bodies already knew what to do when something like infections or diseases entered their bodies. So they tried their twisted experiments on children like me and Neji. It was literally a kindergarden from hell. Actually, it's more like a "farm"..."

She paused, looking back up at the ceiling, she she looked back over at the family before her, and smiled faintly at them. "You could say that it was a nightmare that I really couldn't wake up from."

"But what about your remaining family?" Splinter asked in a sympathetic tone; hoping to help ease the girl's pain as best he could.

Rage looked over at the giant rat, and shook her head. "Since I've been gone for so long, they wouldn't remember me." She explained, "When Neji died, they sent messengers to my family, telling them that we died in some freak car accident... Since they think I died, I guess I had to play the part."

"But they're your brothers." Donatello protested, looking over at his brothers. "If something like that happened to me, I'd want them to know I was still alive."

Rage smiled at Donatello. "It's easier said than done. For obvious reasons." She said, proving her point by showing them her glowing red eyes and two very sharp classic vampire-like teeth.

"Yeah, but-" Michealangelo started, but stopped himself, not knowing what to say.

Raphael growled and balled his fingers into tight fists. "We gotta stop 'em! They could-!"

Rage shook her head once again. "I already crippled their project by destroying their labs before I escaped. They won't be taking any more children off the streets for a while at least." She told him, lifting a hand up to try and stop Raphael from leaving.

"That's good to know." Leonardo said in a relieved tone as he pretended to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Rage looked over at the turtles and blinked in confusion. "I told you my story, so are you going to tell me your names? I'd like to thank my rescuers."

Michaelangelo smacked his forehead. "I knew we were forgetting something!" He cried out in embarrassment.

Splinter smiled fatherly at his youngest son, and turned his attention back to the girl in bed. "I believe you have a valid point, Miss Rage. Let me tell you our story."

After Splinter had finished his tale, he looked over at his brothers and signaled them to introduce themselves.

Leonardo took a step forward, and bowed respectfully at Rage. "My name is Leonardo." He said in a proud tone, offering Rage a small smile.

Michaelangelo jumped up and pointed to himself. "I'm Michaelangelo! All the cool brothers' names end with an "o"!" He said in a brightened tone as he took Rage's hand and mock courted her, earning him a smack on his head by Raphael.

Donatello shook his head shamefully at his younger brother, and looked back at the girl before him. "I'm Donatello. Don't mind, Mikey. He's still young." He said in a blunt tone as he offered Rage a polite smile.

Raphael folded his arms over his chest and looked firmly at Rage. "I'm Raphael. And the first thing you gotta learn 'bout Mikey is to ignore 'im. Your life will be much easier dat way."

Rage smiled up at the turtles. "It's very nice to meet you." She told them in a sisterly tone.

"And I am Splinter." Master Splinter said as he bowed his head to the girl.

"And I am simply Rage now." Rage said in a polite tone, offering them all the best bow she could from her position on the bed.

"So your name was "Allyce Sohma" back then, huh?" Donatello asked, raising a brow in confusion.

Rage nodded to Donatello. "That's right. But when I was "killed", I figured I needed a new name." She told them as a matter of fact. "They took my human life from me and name name to stop me from killing myself after my brother died."

"It's probably for the best, eh? I mean- if you used your human name, it'd raise too much suspision, right?" Leonardo guessed lifted in finger to his lips in thought.

Rage replied with a smile. "The way I see it, my life as a human ended, so the name had to go. I chose the name, "Rage" because well, it's different, and I'm not exactly what you'd call "normal"."

Michaelangelo jumped past his brothers and sat down on the bed beside Rage's legs. "I like it! I think it suits your fighting style!"

Rage laughed at Michaelangelo. "Thanks, Michaelangelo. I think."

"I am surprised that you reacted so well at our appearance, Miss Rage." The old rat said in a satisfied tone, nodding to the girl's cool demonor.

Rage shurgged her shoulders in response. "Well, I can't say that I'm normal myself, ne?"

"Point taken." Michaelangelo said in a blunt tone as he blinked over at the girl beside him.

Rage sighed and pulled the blanket covering her body and pushed her legs over the bed she was sitting on, and placed them on the ground. "I should be heading back now. I'm sure I've taken up too much of your time. Thanks for the safe, you lot." She said in a hollow tone as she began to slowly push herself off the bed.

Michaelangelo grabbed Rage's shoulders and tried to hold her back to the bed. "But you can't! You're still hurt, right?" He protested; looking up at his brothers. "Uh, guys? A little help?" He asked as he tried to stop the girl.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' dis, but Mikey's right. You can't go anywhere in your condition!" Raphael said in a rough tone as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Rage looked up at the turtles with a start. "But I'm taking up your space." She tried to reason with the family in front of her.

Splinter raised a hand to quail the scene. "Please, Miss Rage. You are our guest. You must stay at least until you are healed."

Rage looked up at the turtles; then to the rat. "You- you don't mind my being here with you?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Let's decide what your next move is _after_ you've healed, okay?" Leonardo suggested in an older brother tone, hoping to get the girl to stay.

"Besides, you'd be a sitting duck if you walk out of here in the shape you're in. No offense, but I don't really think you'd be able to stand a chance against the Purple Dragons if they try to get you again." Donatello reasoned; pointing to the girl's closed up wounds.

Rage looked down at her bandages, and back up at Donatello. With a sigh of defeat, she gave up and relaxed her body under the two turtles holding her in place. "You win." She mumbled.

"That does bring up another question for me though." Donatello said; scratching his head in bewilderment. "How'd you manage to heal yourself so quickly? And why couldn't you do it before when we found you?"

"Well, it's kinda part of the experiment." Rage explained in a quiet tone. "I can't really heal myself completely, I can just close the wounds. But the one of many _drawbacks_ of the proceedure is that when we are injured, our bodies sort of "shut down". My injuries were already closing by the time you showed up. It just takes a while for it to kick in. And let me tell you, when it does, it really hurts. Another drawback you could say."

"I'd like to take a few samples of your DNA if you don't mind." Donatello requested politely. "I really would like to know what they did to you."

Rage smirked playfully at the purple-banded turtle before her. "You won't like what you find under my skin." She warned in a playful tone.

"Why's that, Rage?" Leonardo wanted to know.

"You won't believe me. It's impossible that I'm even alive, but I'll tell you just to ease your minds." She paused to take a breath. "What the proceedure was, what they physically did isn't possible."

"Trust me, we've seen some pretty trippy stuff in our day. Nothing could surprise us." Leonardo reassured the girl.

"Well, alright then. The proceedure itself required a full-body upgrade. They had replaced my original human DNA with some kind of super charged jungle cat DNA." She said, looking up at Donatello with straightforward eyes. "If you take a sample of my blood, you'll see that I have no human DNA left. Most of my bones were also replaced with the same jungle cat bones as well to give me my agility, strength, and speed."

"So dat's why you told me not ta take ya to da hospital!" Raphael said as he realized what Rage told him.

Rage nodded in confirmination. "You got that right, Raphael. Should I go to a hospital, they'd probably call the nearest vet they could find." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right. That is impossible. I mean- the human bone marrow alone reporduces blood so when you lose some, it would just generate more for you to survive." Donatello said as his became more confused now than he was before.

"Well, I _did_ actually die a few times on the operating table." Rage said as she mocked a thoughtful look. "But that's why they replaced most of my bones. And since they replaced my blood, the animal DNA they suped up would _nuturlize_ any human DNA markers that would rebuild themselves in the bones they couldn't replace. And actually, now that I think about it, if someone could live literally forever by transfusing newborn baby human with their own, then it's not really impossible for the things they did to me."

Splinter bowed his head in respect. "It must be painful for you, Miss Rage." He said in a saddened tone as he looked over at his guest.

Rage smiled and shook her head. "It did hurt. A lot. But it's over now, Splinter. After a while the pain went away. But I'll never forget it. Let me assure you."

Splinter smiled weakly at the girl before him, and placed a gentle hand on hers. "Rest now, Miss Rage. You must regain your strength. I will send my sons to fetch you some food and drink when you awaken."

Rage smiled weakly at the old rat and nodded. "I will rest when you stop calling me "Miss"." She said in a soft tone. "Thank you all for what you've done."

And with that, Rage had finally allowed the persistant Michaelangelo and Raphael push her down into the bed. Michaelangelo pulled the cover back over her body when he got up off the bed.

"See ya later, chickie!" He said in a teasing tone.

"An' no tryin' ta run away." Raphael waved a finger in a mock scolding manner as he turned to leave. He turned back around, and grabbed the orange-banded turtle by the back of his bandana; dragging him as he walked out of the room. "Com'on, Mikey." He said in a warning tone.

"Aw, aw, aw!" Michaelangelo said in a hurting tone as he hopped along with his older brother.

Leonardo followed the two out of the room, but stopped and turned around to face Rage before he left. "You're going to be alright now, Rage. Don't worry. We have your back now."

Rage nodded and watched the trio leave and sighed as she rested her head on the pillow under her. Donatello watched his brothers leave, and turned his head to face Rage before he, too, took his leave. "I'll make sure Mikey don't bother you while you're sleeping." He told her in a reasurring tone as he smiled down at the girl on the bed; tucking her in, "Just let me or the guys know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Donatello." Rage whispered as she shed a few tears of joy.

Donatello gasped and shook his head brotherly at her. "Call me, "Donnie. Everyone does."

But his words fell on deaf ears when he realized the girl had fallen fast asleep. He smiled and shook his head once more before he left the room; closing the door as quietly as he could...


	4. Biter's Remorse

Chapter Four: Biter's Remorse

_I've loved every fight I've fought,_

_with the devil!_

_I know the steps well..._

_I've fought since I could remember._

_It's a fight no one can,_

_but many have tried!_

_I'll be fighting forever!_

_You better start believing in nightmares..._

_You're in one!_

_And it's a long way till dawn..._

_ A little girl with flaming red hair woke up strapped to a cold, metal table. She gasped and struggled against her restraints, but nothing seemed to work! She struggled and struggled until her wrists started bleeding. She looked around and saw a few men dressed in white coats, standing around her like they were debating on what to do with her._

_ "Her brother didn't make it in the last experiment. She'll have to go." One of the lab coats said in a grim tone, sighing in defeat._

_ "But she's still alive!" Another protested, "She's got to be stronger than her brother! We can salvage this experiment."_

_ The little girl blinked in shock. 'Neji is... gone?' She thought as pain stabbed her in her heart. Tears welded up in her eyes; threatening to fall._

_ "Erase her records and make sure everyone on this project is doing what they can to dispose of the dead one." The first scientist ordered in a final tone; leaving the girl's sight._

_ The remaining scientists looked down at the girl, and gasped in shock. The girl struggled and tried to free herself, but wasn't strong enough._

_ "Look at that. Her body is responding to the changes just as we had hoped." One of the lab coats says in a slightly surprised tone as looked down at the girl; pulling up some of her hair in front of her to get a better look at her._

_ True to their words, the girl's hair had more of a purple tint to it than it had before she was taken from her home. _

_ "Her eyes have changed, too." Another one said in the same surprised tone as they observed the radical change in the girl's appearance._

_ "What did you do to me? Tell me now!" The girl demanded in a furious tone, thrashing around in her restraints. _

_ The doctors looked at each other, and one of them placed a breathing mask over her mouth and nose._

_ "No! Let me go!" She begged and struggled to get free. After a few moments, the girl's body felt heavy and grew slower; weaker. She ceased any struggles and began to fall unconscious, listening to the doctors as best she could before they began to do what they were planning to do._

_ The last thing she heard was, "Allyce Sohma's records have been completely erased from any database known to man. She was never born..."..._

Rage snapped out of the dream, and bolted up in the bed she had been lying on; gasping for breath while she looked around and found Donatello sitting near a computer, typing away at it. He looked over at the girl and smiled brightly at her.

"Oh, you're awake," Donatello said in a happy tone as he made his way over to her, "welcome back to the land of the living."

Rage blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "How long was I out?" She asked in a groggy tone; looking around the room.

Donatello began checking her wounds on her upper arm. "You've been out of it for almost a whole day now." He answered as he let go of her arm. "I almost thought you went into a coma until you woke up just now."

Rage looked down at her hands in mock shame. "Sorry about that. I usually don't get much sleep."

"That's not good for your body, Rage." Donatello warned gently as he unwrapped the bandages around her arms.

"Yeah, and neither did the things S.T.A.R.S. Did to me." She replied in a bitter tone, letting out a weak sigh.

"Whatever. All that matters is that you're out of danger now. Your wounds are completely healed." Donatello said in a light tone as he offered her a proud smile. He looked down at his hands for a moment before he looked back up at the girl in front of him. "I hope you don't mind, but I took some samples of your blood while you out cold."

Rage shot the turtle a blank look. "I gave you permission a while ago, didn't I?" She answered with a lazy shrug. "So I was right about my DNA, was I not?"

Donatello gasped and nodded to attention. "You're right. Not a shred of human DNA. The bones in your body matched up with tigers I've seen in a zoology book I have."

Rage smirked down at her knees. "I told you so." She said in a pleased tone as she looked back up at him with a playful smile on her face.

"But besides all of that, how are you feeling?" He asked in a careful tone, hoping to make friends with the girl before him.

Rage smiled and flexed her arms; flinching as she did so. "I'm still a little sore, but that's to be expected." She answered in a bored tone. "It's been like that since I could remember. Mr. Kemo's training exorcises were more painful than this."

Donatello nodded in agreement. "I hear ya. Sometimes, Master Splinter can really run us to the ground with all the training that he puts us through."

Rage looked over at Donatello before she let out a laugh. "You sound just like Shino whenever we finished our training for the day." She told him in a gentle tone, as she smiled up at him.

"Who's Shino? Is he one of your younger brothers?" Donatello asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Rage nodded in reply. "Shino was the second youngest brother of us." She answered in a thoughtful tone as she smiled up at him. "He was always reading books or doing math problems. His head was always in the clouds. I was always jealous of him like that. Being able to dream without a second thought." She told him in a soft tone.

"You miss your family, don't you?" Donatello asked in a sad tone , looked down at his hands in remorse for ever bringing up the past.

"Yeah, but when I saw them that night you and your brothers happened by me. I looked in on them and found that they had gotten older and are very happy with a very old Mr. Kemo. When I think like that, it doesn't hurt so much. So, I'm okay. Besides, I'm sure you've learned that you should never dwell on the past." Rage reasoned with a playful wink.

Donatello blinked and rubbed his head. "I guess that makes sense." He said in a reasoning tone as he looked over at the girl with a smile.

Just as Rage was about to say something else, but her stomach growled, speaking up for her, and causing her to blush.

Donatello studdered for a moment, before he busted out in a polite laugh. "It looks like you're hungry. And who could blame you? You've been out for a long time."

"It feels like my insides are on fire from hunger." Rage said in a weak tone.

"Hey, can you stand? I'll help you to the kitchen and get Mikey to fix you something if you want." Donatello offered, holding out a hand to help her out of bed.

Rage took it and pulled herself out of the bed. "Thanks, Donnie." She said as she stood on wobbily knees. "A little bit of food never hit anyone, right?"

Donatello nodded and helped the girl out of the room. They approached the stairs, and Donatello looked over at the girl using his arm as a crutch. "Be careful, Rage. These steps could be a problem for you."

As soon as they made (with slow difficulty) to the kitchen, Donatello helped Rage into the chair. Once he made sure she was comfortable, he went around the table, and back out of the room. He called for Michaelangelo to come into the kitchen. He didn't expect Raphael to follow him, but he did. And once the two brothers came into the kitchen, they smiled/smirked at the girl sitting at the table.

"Hey, chickie! Good to see you're alive! I didn't ever think I'd see those awesome eyes again!" Michaelangelo shouted as he ran over to the girl, and hugged her tightly.

Rage laughed at the youngest brother's friendliness. "For someone who barely knows me, you sure are a friendly turtle." She said in a sisterly tone as she patted his shell awkwardly.

"Dat's Mikey for ya." Raphael said in a grumble; walking over to the two, and smacking Michaelangelo on the head. "Let the girl breathe, Mikey! For cryin' out loud! You're squeezin' da air outta 'er!"

"It's alright, Raphael-san." Rage said in a soft tone. "He kinda reminds me of how Tyson when we were younger."

Raphael blinked at the girl, as he sat down at the table beside her. "Who's Tyson?" He asked as he looked over at her.

"He was the youngest brother between us." Rage explained as a matter of fact, "He was always able to make any one of us smile when we needed it. He was so funny around christmas and halloween. Always goofing off or making jokes about whatever he could."

"It sounds like you miss your brothers, Rage." Splinter said in a fatherly tone as he walked into the kitchen, and sat across from her and Raphael.

Donatello chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "I thought so, too, sensei." He said in a light-hearted tone as he smiled at the old rat beside him.

"It's not like I can go back to them. And it looked like they moved on with their lives. So, I'm fine with the way things are with them." Rage told Splinter with a smile. "And if we're being truthful, your sons remind me so much of them that it's like they're here with me again." She added; looking between them with a kind smile. "When I think like that, it doesn't hurt so much."

"That is good to hear, child." Splinter said with an understanding nod, as he watched his youngest son make himself useful in the kitchen. "I can tell that you are very mature for your age."

"Arigato, Splinter!" Rage said with a happy smile as Michaelangelo handed her a cup of warm tea; thanking him in Japanese.

"Jus' how old are ya, Rage?" Raphael asked as he turned sideways in his seat to get a better look at the humaniod beside him.

Rage smirked at the red-banded turtle beside her. "How old do you think I am, Raphael-san?" She asked in a playful tone.

Raphael blinked in surprise, not really knowing what to say. "Uh- I'm not good with guessing someone's age." He said in a blunt tone; taken by surprise at the girl's response.

Rage smiled in response, and leaned forward. "Oh, come on, Raphael-san!" She encouraged, "Just take a guess. I won't bite, I promise!"

"I don't know..." Raphael said in an unsure tone, "16 or 17." He finally answered, taking a quick gulp.

"You don't look like you're very old, Rage." Michaelangelo said in a brotherly tone as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Rage chuckled at the turtles around her. "You were pretty close, you know. I'll be sixteen on January the eleventh." She answered in a proud tone as she leaned back in her seat, and took a drink of her tea.

Donatello leaned forward in his seat and stared at Rage in disbelief. "No way!" He said in shock. "You're just as old as we are! I thought with the way you think that you had to be a lot older than that!"

Rage smiled brightly at the turtle across from her. "Nope, I'm 15!" She said in a childish tone.

Splinter smiled at the teenagers around him. "You have the body of a 15 year-old, but the mind of an ancient one." He stated in a pleased tone, lifting his cup of tea to his lips, and taking a sip.

"Mr. Kemo used to think so, too!" Rage said with a sweet smile. "But I'll let you in on a dirty little secret: I wasn't always like this. I used to have the temper like you wouldn't believe! When I got angry, nothing could hold me down!" She said with a laughing shake of her head.

Michaelangelo laughed at the girl behind him. "I'm glad you're not like that anymore, Rage, 'cuz we don't need another Raph runnin' around here!" He said in a joking tone.

Raphael growled and balled up his fist in rising anger. "Keep talkin', Mikey..." He warned in a threatening tone. "I'll show ya a tempa..."

Rage placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Take it easy, Raphael-san. Michaelangelo is just joking around... right?" She asked, looking over at the turtle working at the stove.

"Jus' call me "Raph" and we'll call it even." The red-banded turtle said in a defeated tone as he relaxed his tense muscles.

Rage laughed at the turtle beside her. "Deal." She said in confirmination.

"And you can call me, "Mikey"!" Michaelangelo said in a goofy tone; handing Rage a dish of scrambled eggs and bacon on the side. "Only Master Splinter calls us by our full names. 'cept for when I get in trouble, which happens quite often."

Rage grinned at the two and nodded. "Okay. I get it." She held her hands up in surrender. She looked around, and found that the oldest brother had yet to enter the room, and wondered where the blue-banded turtle was.

"Umm- correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe Leonardo is here." Rage stated in a formal tone as she looked around for the said turtle.

Splinter nodded in understanding. "My son has headed up to the surface for some extra training. He should be back soon." He said in a gentle tone, as he looked up from his tea.

Rage nodded in response. "I thought I was in the swers." She said in a thoughtful tone as she looked up at the ceiling; causing the turtles to jump in their seats.

Michaelangelo chocked on his milk, and looked over at the girl in disbelief. "Ya knew we were in da sewer da whole time?" He asked as he stared at the girl beside him.

Rage smirked at the turtle beside her. "Remember when I thought that DNA they swapped me with was super-charged?" She asked in a questioning tone as she stared at him in the eye.

Michealangelo gulped and nodded; dreading the answer to come. "Uh-huh." He answered.

"Well, thanks to the DNA inside of me now, I can _see_ everything, _hear_ everything, and _smell _everything." Rage told the orange-banded brother in an all knowing tone; lifting a finger into the air. "I may not see where I am, but I can tell by the smell of mud that we're near the ground. And I can hear the subway above our heads."

Michealangelo blinked in confusion, and scratched his head. "Uh- translation, please?"

Donatello slapped his forehead in frusteration. "Basically, she put two and two together." He said in a frusterated tone.

"Does _S.T.A.D|R.S. _Did a real numba on ya, didn't they?" Raphael asked in an angry tone; balling up his fists in rage.

Rage gasped and looked down at her food. "It sucks, but what's done is done." Rage said in a quiet tone, "Sometimes, life knocks us down, but it's our choice to get back up or stay down, and I was never one to stay down." She said in a determined tone as she looked up at the hot-tempered turtle square in the eye.

Splinter nodded in agreement. "It's never good to dwell on the past. Your teacher has taught you well."

Rage nodded once. "Thank you, Master Splinter." She said in a sweet tone.

After breakfast was finished and everyone had their meal, Michaelangelo picked up the dishes, and placed them in the sink. Rage slowly stretched the muscles in her hands. It looked as if she had done it without her knowing.

Donatello caught it, and looked over at Rage. "So, Rage, what was that fighting style you used on the Purple Dragons you fought the night we met you?" He asked; starting another conversation.

Raphael chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "I like the part where you jumped on dat Purple Dragon's shouldas an' threw 'im backwards!"

"Did someone say, "Fighting style"?" Leonardo asked as he walked into the room; causing Michealangelo to look up and hand him a plate of breakfast.

Master Splinter smiled proudly at his oldest son, as he walked over towards his side, and sat down at the table. "Welcome back, my son." He declare, "Rage, was just about to reveal her fighting style to us."

Leonardo looked up at Rage in interest. "I was wondering about that style," he commented in an unsure tone, "it looked kinda familiar. Like I've seen it somewhere."

Rage shrugged lazily and leaned back in her chair. "It's my own version of Kung Fu. Nothing special."

Michaelangelo slammed his hands on the table, and leaned forward in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? That thing you did where we thought you were going to kill that guy was totally 9.95 on the awesome-meter!"

Rage blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head. "It's not that great." She said in a modest tone, not looking at anyonein the eye.

"Don't sell yourself short, Rage. You were awesome back there!" Donatello said in a an encouraging tone.

Splinter nodded in agreement. "From the way my sons explained how you fight, Rage," he said in a fatherly tone, "you could teach them a few things."

"I'm glad you're a good guy, 'cuz I don't wanna have to get my shell handed to me! I'd hate to be the Purple Dragons when they wake up." Michaelangelo stated as a matter of fact. "Headache central, man!"

Rapaheal hooked an arm around the girl beside him in a friendly way. "Jus' admit you have some killer moves so Mikey could shut up." He said in a happy tone as he looked over at the youngest brother.

Rage laughed out loud and smiled up at the family around her. "Okay, maybe I have _some _talent." She admitted in a good natured tone, "But I wouldn't even think of martial arts if it hadn't been for Neji pushing me and telling me I could go all the way."

Leonardo smiled thoughtfully at the girl beside him. "Why don't we all go to the dojo and you could show us a few things?" He suggested, trying to get off the topic of the past.

Rage looked over at the katana wielding turtle. "You wouldn't want to learn what I had to." She stated bluntly. "I didn't learn Kung Fu or Karate the way you four learned how to fight."

Donatello blinked over at Rage in confusion. "Really? Why's that?" He asked, wanting to know.

"The way I learned the basics of karate was very different from the way anyone else was taught." She answered in a serious tone, looking over at the turtles. "Besides, I wouldn't want to mess up Master Splinter's teachings. It'd totally confuse you boys." She added with a playful wink.

Splinter waved the girl's comment off and smiled at the girl. "It is alright." He said in a pleased tone, "My sons could have more of an open mind."

Rage sighed and gave up her struggle. "Sure. I think we could from each other." She agreed, slowly getting up from her seat. "I don't see any harm in learning a few basic techniques."

The turtles cheered and jumped up; running towards the dojo. Something about learning fighting techniques really got Leonardo and Raphael excited.

Donatello looked over at Rage, and watched her walk towards the exit. "Are you alright to train, Rage? I mean- you are still pretty sore from the other day." He said in a worried tone as he reached for the girl.

"I'm alright. Training helps get all the kinks out of me, ya' know?" Rage said with a wink as she walked with the two younger brothers; allowing them to guide her towards the dojo.

Leonardo stood patiently for the girl to give them intructions, while Raphael was tapping his foot impatiently.

"We'll begin with a simple breathing technique. It's designed to help improve your reflexes and clear your mind." Rage stated as she took her place in front of the four.

Rage placed her hands together, and held them out in front of her. She locked her elbows, and looked at the brothers. "Breathe in through your nose, and bring your hands to your chest." She instructed; smiling softly when they copied her movements. "Now, point your fingers to the ceiling, and exhale through your mouth while raising your hands to the air." She said, showing the turtles in example.

She looked over at Leonardo, and shook her head. His elbows weren't as locked as hers, and walked over to him. "Your elbows aren't locked up enough, Leo. Here," She said as she placed one hand under his elbow, and gently pushed it upwards; locking it further. "like this."

Raphael chuckled in repsonse. "Who wouldda thought dat Leo wasn't as perfect as we thought!" he said as he laughed; causing Leonardo to glare at his younger brother.

Rage looked over and glared at the turtle. "One thing I take very serious is training, and I will not hesitate to dish out some humiliting punishment." She told him in a firm tone, "Stand in front and give me twenty-five backflips."

"But-!" Raphael began to protest.

"You want to make it fifty?" She warned firmly, earning a shake of his head. "Then get moving, pal." She said as she pointed to the front.

Michaelangelo began laughing at the troublemaker, losing his composture. "Raph got schooled by a girl!"

Rage turned her glare to the youngest turtle, and pointed to the front. "You, too, Mikey. Twenty five backflips." She commanded in a punishing tone.

"Aw shell!" Michaelangelo whined and went over to the front. He placed his arms in front of him, and began doing his backflips. "One..." He said as he walked over to his original position, and repeated the process.

Rage smiled sisterly at the two and turned her attention back to the two remaining turtles. "Now, back to breathing." She said as she stepped back and went back to seeing how they were fairing. Donatello looked like he was having some trouble keeping his hands together when he raised them into the air.

"I don't see how we have to do this breathing technique, Rage." He said in an unsure tone as he looked over at the girl. "I mean- we already know our breathing techniques and all."

"Trust me, Donnie, it'll help with your reflexes." She said as she looked over at the oldest brother with a smile. "I'll show you. Leonardo, front and center." She commanded, waiting for the turtle to approach her. "I'll prove it."

"Uh-okay. What do you want me to do, Rage?" Leonardo asked in a puzzled tone as he tilted his head to the side.

"I want you to attack me." Rage said in a firm tone; looking the turtle before her in the eye.

She began doing her breathing technique and looked up at the turtle. "Just give me a simple, hook to the face. Nothing special. If it helps, pretend you're a stupid bad guy who wants to knock me out."

Leonardo nodded unsurely, and pulled his fist backwards, thrusting it forwards, he aimed for Rage's left cheek. Rage quickly blocked the attack with her right wrist and pushed Leonardo onto his back with both opened hands. She smiled faintly at the turtle and helped him get to his feet.

"You see, Donnie? This technique helped increase my reflexes just like I said it would." She told the bo staff expert with a knowing smile. "After about five more times with this, I'll show you how to do a simple sword-hand block just like the one I used on Leo."

Donatello nodded and went back to his breathing technique. After a few more moments, Michaelangelo and Raphael soon returned to their original spots on the matt; not looking very pleased with the punishment they had to endure. Rage caught the angry glares from the two and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I made you do backflips, but you should learn quickly that karate is my way of life. I take it very seriously." She said in an apologetic tone, smiling sadly at the two.

She looked over towards Raphael. "It's not I did it to make you mad at me, but karate is technically all I have left of my human life."

She then turned her attention towards Michaelangelo. "It wasn't nice of you to make fun of Raph when he was being punished, Mikey. How you like it if I did the same to you if you were showing me a move or something that you liked doing?" She brought up a good point.

Before anyone could comment on the girl's point of view, she clapped her hands once and straightened her body up. "Okay, breathing is done. I'm gonna show you step by step sword hand block; starting with the left hand." She said as she cracked her knuckles and got into a position.

She used her right hand to make a small circle near her hip; using the momentum to move her upper body slightly to the side, and the left hand made a larger circle that ended up near her face; causing her head to move to the oppisite direction. She switched hands and showed the others how it would look like a reflection.

"It's one of the first moves I learned in karate. Mr. Kemo had the hardest time getting me to perfect my forms with this one." She told them as she smiled over at them.

She looked over at Raphael, and noticed his form needed some correcting. She sighed and went over to him. "You're doing good, Raph, but you need to make the arm near your hip lock up more." She told him as she moved his arm like he should. "Other than that, you're doing a very good job." She told him in an encouraging tone.

She looked over at Donatello, and went over to him. "And you're not making your block wider. It's all in the wrists, Donnie. The purpose of this technique is to use your wrist and not you hand to block an attack." She told his as she moved his arm in a wider circle. "There you go, Donnie!" She said in a proud tone. Donatello opened his arms wider, looking more like how Rage first showed him. "Now you're getting it!"

She looked over at Leonardo and saw he had perfect form, and smiled at him. "That's the way to do it, Leo! You're a quick study!" She said proudly.

Once she was satisified with everyone's improvement, Rage thought it was time to see if they were ready to put it to the test.

"Now, let's see how well you've learned the sword-hand block." She told them in a readied tone. She looked over at Leonardo and Michaelangelo, and beckoned them to the front. "Leonardo, I want you to be the stupid bad guy again, and attack Mikey." She told him in a teaching tone, pushing him and Michaelangelo to face eachother. "Begin!"

And just like that, Michaelangelo blocked Leonardo's attack with his fist. Rage shook her head. "That's good, Mikey," she began, "but the whole purpose of karate is not to use your fists." She told him in a disapproved tone. "_Karate_ was developed in the early 1600's called "te" or "hand"." She told them, as she showed them her empty hand. "It wasn't until later when it was called, _karate _or "Empty hand". The sword hand block is meant to push your attackers attack away from your face or shoulder."

"I'm starting to get it now." Michaelangelo said in a realizing tone; catching onto what the girl was trying to say.

Rage nodded and looked at the two turtles. "Now, again." She demanded in a final tone, watching the two take their positions. This time, Michaelangelo braced his wrist, and used it to push Leonardo's hand away from his face. "Very good, Mikey! Now, it's Leo's turn. So, you're the stupid bad guy now, Mikey."

Leonardo nodded and prepared to defend against Michaelangelo's attack. It was a perfect block, and Rage clapped her hands. "Very good, Leonardo! You've learned the sword hand block well!" She stated in a proud tone. "Now, let's take it to the next round... Raphael and Donatello, front and center."

The two obeyed the girl and took their brothers' position. "Raphael, you're the dummy." She told them as she looked up at the turtle. "Just throw a slow hook to his face, and Donnie, use your wrist to block the shot." She said as she looked at both of them now. Taking a slight step backwards, she clapped once at the two ninja turtles in front of her.

Donatello caught on quickly to what Rage had told his younger brother, and forced his wrist to the side; using it to push Raphael's fist away from his face.

Rage clapped and cheered at the turtle in praise. "Well done, Donnie! Now, it's Raph's turn." She said as she watched the two switch roles.

After Rage felt like they had learned the move, she allowed them to take a break; congradulating them, as they all sat down in exhaustion. Rage smiled and sat with them.

"I don't think I've ever worked so hard in my life!" Michaelangelo whined as he tried to catch his breath.

"Speak for yourself, Mikey!" Donatello chimed in as he fell backwards spread eagle on the mat below him.

Rage smiled at the two young turtles before her. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" She asked in a sisterly tone, "The training I had wasn't anything like what I just gave you."

"So, how was training back in your day, Rage?" Leonardo asked as he looked over at the girl beside Raphael.

Rage smiled cheerfully at the blue-banded turtle and giggled. "It was a lot like Karate Kid." She said in a sincere tone. "I wasn't doing so well on my forms, so I copied the idea from the first three Karate Kid movies."

Raphael stared at the girl in disbelief. "You gotta be kiddin' me! There's no way you could learn anythin' from dose movies!"

"I got a piece of you, didn't I?" Rage asked with a challenging smirk. "Relax. Mr. Kemo was an immagrant from Kyoto, Japan, and mastered the arts of karate."

"So where did you come up with that style, Rage? I mean, from the way you fought, I could tell you had been learning karate for almost as long as we've been learning ninjutsu!" Donatello wondered in an excited tone as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at the girl in front of him.

"Whenever I was practicing by myself, I'd listen to my favorite music, and get so into it that I'd move to the beat. After a while, I got so used to it that it just became apart of my style." Rage answered in a thoughtful tone; looking up to the ceiling and back into her glory days.

"Why don't you show us?" Leonardo suggested with an easy shrug of his shoulders.

"Nah, it's alright." Rage waved the turtle's offer off. "I can't really practice when someone watches me."

"I can help you with that." Donatello offered as he jumped up and ran off into this room to retrieve something.

"And I can help with the music!" Michaelangelo added in an excited tone as he followed Donatello's example and running off to his room.

Rage blinked up at the vanishing turtles and over to the two oldest brothers. "Uh- are they always like this?" She asked Raphael in a blunt tone.

Raphael laughed out loud at the girl beside him. "You have no idea."

Leonardo grinned as he looked back to see Donatello rejoin them, carrying the yellow Stealth Hunter bandana. "You'll get used to it." He said in a reasurring tone; looking back at the girl with an encouraging smile.

Michaelangelo came back with his boom box, and held it up for everyone to see. "I got the music!" He declared as he ran over to the wall, near Raphael's punching bag, and pulled the boom box in.

"I got the solution to your problem!" Donatello said proudly as he held the bandana up to show Rage.

Rage laughed and stood up; looking around. "Where's my jacket and my bag?" She asked as she tried to pretend to look for the items in question.

"Why do you need those things to practice, Rage?" Leonardo asked as he stood up and looked over at the girl in front of him.

"Well, I always have that jacket on whenever I train, and I'm sure I had my c.d. Player in my bag." She told them as a matter of fact. "I'm sure I have a song that you might connect to on it."

"I'll get it!" Michaelangelo volunteered as he ran off to find his older brother's lab...


	5. Preformance of Sword

Chapter Five: Performance of Sword

_I wasn't able to protect my brother..._

_But I'll try to protect the ones I have!_

_It's about us!_

_If they hurt them,_

_they hurt me too!_

_That's the thing that they can't touch!_

_We stand together or together,_

_we'll fall..._

Rage shook her head and walked over to the turtle with the yellow bandana. "So what's the bandana for, Donnie?" She asked as she waiting for Michaelangelo to return her things to her. "Some kind of blindfold?" She asked in a joking tone; already figuring it out.

"Well, I just thought of it when you said you didn't like to practice in front of everyone." Donatello said in an unsure tone, as he looked down at the bandana in his hand.

Before Rage could reply, Michaelangelo came running back into the dojo with the things Rage was asking for in his hands. Rage smiled happily at the youngest brother, and took her belongings gratfeully.

Rage quickly searched through her bag, and cheered in triumph when she pulled out her c.d. Player. She popped out the c.d. And quickly put it in the boom box; pressing the 'pause' buttom before she put her jacket around her shoulders. The sleeves of her jacket came well past her hands; reminding the turtles of an old Japanese kimono. She zipped up her jacket all the way, as she stood ready before her audience.

"I hope you're enjoying this." She said in a playful tone before she pressed play on the boom box. "Save your laughs until I'm finished okay?" She said as she quickly tied the bandana over her eyes, and got into a fighting position ; waiting for the song to start...

_**'There's a power in the feeling./A power in the sound./It's rising up from the underground./ Nobody's perfect down here on earth!/And we can rock this world,/For all we're worth!/And I feel it comin',/From the East to the West!/And one-by-one,/We give it our personal best./And we're doin' fine!/I'm givin it a "9"!/I give it a "9.95"!'**_

Rage began to thrust her arms forward; getting into the song quickly. The foursome could tell by the way she adapted to the beat of the song that it was her favorite. They all took their seats on the side, and watched the girl kick and leap into the air.

_**'Put your body in overdrive!/ 9.95/ With emotion that you feel inside!/ 9.95/You've got to keep the faith alive! 9.95/ Keep it jumpin', keep it pumpin'. You're better when you start at somethin'! Keep it jumpin', keep it pumpin'. You're better when you start at somethin'!'**_

The brothers were all blown away at the girl's preformance. The jacket gave her the illusion that was was some kind of ghost; dancing around an old forgotten cemetary. It was just like the night she collided with the Purple Dragons! She moved perfectly to the singer's rhythm, as she got completely lost in the song.

Leonardo knew that Rage was a gifted fighter, but he was really impressed when she preformed a perfect sword hand block with her left arm, and followed it up with a side step and kick. She executed a single handed cartwheel and punched the air as if she were giving her invisible opponent a rising dragon punch.

Raphael smirked and folded his arms over his chest, as he watched the fughter go. "Remind me not to make her mad." He whispered to no one in particular, earning a silent agreement from his brothers.

_**'It's the hour of the party./ The hour of the beat./ And we're tellin' nothin' but the truth in the street!/ Don't you look for perfection!/ You might go blind!/ 'Cause what you see is what you find!/ It's a don't tell thing, we're showin' around!/ And we're gonna turn this city upside down!/ Just follow the sign!/ Why do the "9"?/ Do the "9.95"!'**_

Rage jumped to the ground and bounced back into the air with harsh kick into the air. She landed to the ground, and executed a perfect spinning kick. She followed it up with a powerful roundhouse kick that reached up above her head level. She brought her foot up, and landed a sword kick to the matt.

Michaelangelo began to put his hand on his knee to the beat, and looked over at Leonardo. "She's almost as good as you are, Leo." He said in an impressed tone as he looked back at the girl in front of him. "I wonder who would win..."

Leonardo chuckled at his younger brother's remark. "I don't think I _ever_ want to go up against Rage!" He replied in a nervous tone as he shook his hands in front of him. "I will admit though," he added in a thoughtful tone; looking back at the girl training, "she does have some raw talent."

"I bet she could wipe the floor wit anyone!" Raphael said in an excited tone, not being able to take his eyes off the fighter showing off in front of them. He began getting into the song like Michaelangelo.

"She wasn't lying when she said she moves to the rhythm to the song. But I think she moves to the vocalist." Donatello said in a logical tone as he too became intranced by the girl's preformance.

"It's like the song says, "I give her a 9.95"!" Leonardo said in a pleased tone as he looked up at the brothers surrounding him; earning a silent agreement from each of them.

_**'Put your body in overdrive!/ 9.95/ With emotion you feel inside!/ 9.95/ Got to keep the faith alive.../Keep it jumpin', keep it pumpin'! Aw, you're better when you start at somethin'!/'**_

Rage seemed to come more alive than when she first started out. It looked like she was finally getting into the song as she jumped and flipped into the air. She brought her right knee to the ground and her fist to touch the matt below her. She looked like she was showing more attitude in her movement; keeping the turtles in a trance.

"I can't believe she's this good!" Michaelangelo declared in disbelief as he rubbing his eyes; not being able to take his eyes off the girl. "I knew Rage was good, but I never thought she was _this_ good!"

Donatello broke his trance, and looked over at his younger brother. "Well, by all human standards, she _can't _be this good. But she _did_ tell us that she was genetically altered by S.T.A.R.S.," Donatello reasoned with the orange-banded turtle beside him.

"I think she looks like a ghost dancing with the devil." Leonardo said in a grim tone as he watched the girl preform a few twists and turns; looking like she was dodging attacks. "The jacket adds to the effect."

Raphael squinted at the girl's figure and his eyes widened in realization. " 'ey, I think I see it." He said as he looked more closely at the fighter. "Again, I say, I _really_ wouldn't wanna make 'er mad." He added when he saw the power behind each thrust of her punches and kicks. They were so quick, and would most likely hit their marks perfectly.

The turtles couldn't see her arms because of her long sleeves. The sleeves themselves flowed with each passing movement she made. She truly looked like a ghost! It was so perfect and stunning to the brothers. They had seen many kinds of fighting styles in their adventures, but never had any of them have seen such a talented fighter like Rage.

_**'It's where you stand./ (It's where you stand)/It's how you move./ (It's how you move)/ It's who you are./ (It's who you are)/ It's what you prove./ (It's what you prove)/ It's why you keep the faith alive!/ You're 9.95!/ It's hot, it's wild, it ain't no jive!/ It's 9.95!/It's cool, it's bad, it's chillin'!/ It's 9.95! It's hip, ready to move an'/ It's 9.95!/ Put your body in overdrive!/ 9.95!/ With emotion that you feel inside!/ 9.95/ You've got to keep the faith alive!/**_

Rage finished with a traditional jump and high kick, following a half cartwheel to the left. She ended her preformance with a mock-bow; earning a standing apalause from her audience. She bowed playfully at them as she took her blindfold off.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're far too kind!" Rage said happily as she laughed at the group before her. She walked over to them and flopped herself down in exhaustion.

"Wow, Rage!" Donatello said excitedly, "I don't know what to say!"

Rage smiled brightly at the brainiac in front of her. "Thanks, Donnie!" She said excitedly. She placed her hand over her stomach. "I think I busted a gut!" She said in a happy tone, as she laughed even harder.

"You're really good, Rage!" Leonardo said in an impressed tone, as he watched the girl slowly recover from her laughing fit. "I've never seen anything quite like that!"

"Yeah, you weren't lyin' when you said you could fight through music!" Michaelangelo said in an excited tone as he tried to copy some of the moves she pulled; smacking himself in the forehead in the process, and making everyone laugh.

Rage pretended to blow some smoke off her nails and rub them on her shirt. "They didn't call me "The Devil's Ghost" for nothing." She said in a proud tone as she smirked over at the brothers before her.

Raphael chuckled, and folded his arms over his chest. "I can't imagine why." He said in a scarastic tone, as he smirked playfully over at the girl sitting beside him.

Rage smirked over at the red-banded turtle. "If you think that's cool, just think of how the guy at the other end of my attacks feel." She said in a challenging tone.

"Your forms are near-perfect, Rage," Leonardo said in a brotherly tone as he smiled over at the girl across from him, "How long have you been practicing karate?"

Rage laughed nervously at the oldest turtle in front of her. "I started out studying karate since I could walk, and I've been hooked ever since." She told him honestly. "For me, fighting becomes second nature. And once I start something, I never stop."

"It sounds like you really like karate, Rage." Donatello said in an observing tone as he looked from his brothers then to the girl. "I can tell by the way you practice that you put a lot of time and effort into it."

Raphael snorted in response. "Oh, great. Just what we all need! Another Leonardo runnin' 'round!" He said in a frusterated tone, as he threw his arms intot he air.

Rage looked from Leonardo, then to Raphael in confusion. "Um- what you goin' on about over there?" She asked in a blunt tone, as she stared at Raphael beside her.

"Nevermind, Rage." Leonardo said in a defeated tone as he shook his head at the girl.

Rage looked back over at the hotheaded turtle beside her. "I'm sorry you feel like you have to compare me to your brother, Raph, but there's more to the story than that." She said in a thoughtful tone as she supported her weight on her arms, and leaned back in her seat. "Fighting styles run in my family. Shino, Tyson and I liked karate, and Neji was pretty much a kung fu master at the age of ten. But it goes back way deeper than you realize."

Leonardo tilted his head to the side, and looked at Rage with confusion. "How so?" He asked in a curious tone.

"My entire family was into the martial arts. That's how my parents met and had me and my brothers. My father's brothers were into taijutsu, Mom was a master at this fighting style called, "Caporia, their parents were into it, and if you trace my human family back far enough, you'll see that it was my ancestor, Mitsuki Katsumoto, was the first one in my family to use martial arts, and it's lifestyle." Rage explained in an excited tone, then she got serious and leaned forward. "And because of all the things S.T.A.R.S. Ever did to me, my strength, stamina, speed, and all six senses have been increased drastically. But with all that, there is only a few drawbacks to the "gifts" they gave me."

"And those are?" Donatello asked as he raised a brow at the girl before him, getting into her story with each passing second.

Rage sighed and arched her back forward in defeat. "The healing trick I pulled earlier takes up a whole lot of energy. I can use it at will, but after a while, my body wears itself out." She told him in a lazy tone, looking up at him with tired eyes, "Whenever something gets broken, my body shuts down in an attempt to regenerate. And because of my senses being heightened the way they were, I can hear everything, smell everything, and see everything." She said in disbelief, "That drives me crazy sometimes and I tend to go berserk."

"But what do you mean?" Michaelangelo asked in a confused tone, scratching his head. "You said you had _six_ senses. I only know of five. Taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight."

"She means her sixth sense, right?" Leonardo asked as he looked over at the girl.

Rage nodded. "That's another drawback on my part." She told them; lifting a finger up as a matter of fact. "I can see spirits just like I see you." She told them as she pointed to her eyes to prove her point.

Everyone was taken aback by what Rage had just revealed to them. They knew she was different than most humans, but they never realized just how different she was.

"Really? Do you think that's why Klunk runs out of my lab all the time?" Donatello asked as he looked over to Michaelangelo.

"That's a possibility." Leonardo said in a thoughtful tone, "It would explain why it gets cold in certain parts of the sewers or the lair."

"So you think you can see Neji?" Raphael asked in a puzzled tone, looking over at the girl beside him; forgetting his frusteration.

Rage sighed and hung her head. "I haven't seen him since he died. My guess is he probably already knew I'd be able to survive on my own, so he's probably already moved on by now..." She replied in a quiet tone.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Rage." Leonardo said in a reasurring tone, as he offered the girl a brotherly smile. "We'll be your friends from now on."

Michaelangelo cheered happily as he raised a fist into the air. "Yeah, Rage! Stick with us, and you'll go far!" He said, jumping up and running around the group excitedly.

"You're all very sweet!" Rage said happily as a few tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so happy. I finally have friends now."

"And you won't have to be alone anymore, either!" Donatello said as a matter of fact, leaning forward and smiling at the girl in front of him.

Leonardo snapped his fingers and looked around at everyone around him. "Why don't we take you home? I'm sure you have someone waiting for you." He suggested, getting up to his feet.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Leo!" Michaelangelo said as he stopped running around the group long enough to look at the girl. "You game, Rage?"

"Well, I _do_ need to get my kitten some food..." Rage said in a thoughtful tone as she lifted a finger up to her lower lip.

"Then it's settled. We'll take you home." Leonardo said in a final tone as he ran off to tell Splinter where they'll be going.

Rage looked over at the turtle sitting beside her. "Um, where is he off to?"

Raphael waved the girl's question off, and rose to his feet. "He's just goin' ta tell Masta Splinta where we're goin' so we don' get in trouble."

"He worries." Donatello said in a reasoning tone as he helped the girl to her feet. "He's our father afterall. It's second nature to him."

"I can understand that..." Rage said in a agreement; dusting the dirt off her jacket.

Once everything was in order, the gang headed out towards the surface. Leonardo looked over his shoulder and at Rage.

"So, Rage, where do you live?" He asked as they walked around the sewers.

"Eleventh and Bleeker." Rage answered obediently as they turned a corner. She bumped into Raphael as they all stopped in surprise.

"Uh- You wouldn't happen to live above an antique store called, "Second Time Around", would you, Rage?" Donatello asked in a suspicious tone, looked at the girl.

Rage nodded in agreement. "I was looking for a place to stay, and found an ad in the newspaper about renting an apartment from a woman named April O' Neil." She answered; eyeing the turtles before her.

"Sweet! You've already met April!" Michealangelo said in an excited tone as he jumped up and down in front of the girl; earning himself a good wack upside the back of his head.

"Will ya stop scaring da poor girl, Mikey?" Raphael yelled angrily at the youngest brother.

Rage, in return, smacked Raphael in the same spot as he had hit Michaelangelo. "Don't hit him for being shocked." She said in a warning tone. "It's not every day you meet someone who knows your friends afterall."

"She has a point, Raph," Leonardo sided with Rage, "We're all just as shocked as Mikey is."

Rage nodded and walked in front of the boys; smelling the air. "We're pretty close, guys." She said as she looked around for a ladder to climb up on.

Donatello blinked at the girl in confusion. "How'd you know we were close to April's apartment?" He asked, watching the girl look around the ceiling of the sewers.

Rage threw Donatello a playful smirk and lightly tapped on her nose. "The nose knows, Donnie." She answered as she found a ladder. "I can smell the old perfume and dusty clothes coming from the shop."

Donatello smacked his forehead in embarrassment. "I should've known." He said in a defeated sigh.

Michaelangelo chuckled at the turtle as he passed him by. "There's a first," he said in a cheeky tone, "Donnie finally forgot something! Even I remembered that!"

Donatello growled at his younger brother, and playfully punched his arm. "You were just as shocked as I was!"

" 'ey, you two gonna keep standin' there all night?" Raphael whispered from on the surface.

Donatello and Michaelangelo looked at each other with surprise on their faces, and hurried up the ladder. They quickly joined the rest of the group and towards Rage, whom looking elsewhere.

"What's wrong, Rage?" Raphael asked in a teasing tone, once he saw slight fear in her eyes. "You ain't afraid of da dark, are ya?"

"I can't go in through the front door... The bad man is standing in the way." She told him in a hollow tone as she pointed to the front door; leading into the shop.

The four turtles looked across the street, but found nothing. They looked at each other and exchanged crazy glances to one another from behind her back.

"There's nothing there, Rage." Leonardo said in a confused tone, as he squinted his eyes at the door. "Are you sure he's standing in front of the store?"

Rage looked over to the leader with a dead look on her face. "He's dead, you wouldn't be able to see him." She said with a quiet tone, looking back in front of the store. "That's the other drawback I mentioned," she told them, "they are drawn to me..."

"So what? You need ta call a priest or somethin'?" Raphael challenged playfully as he folded his arms over his chest.

Rage glared over at the turtle challenging her; never backing down. "How did you think I got the scar on my eye?" She countered in a warning tone, pointing to the scar that curved around her eye.

"You got that from a ghost?" Donatello asked in a shocked tone, feeling sympathetic for the girl.

"And I thought you got it from S.T.A.R.S.!" Michaelangelo said in the same shocked tone as he stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him and his brothers.

"Not all my scars were from them..." She said in a hurting tone as she looked forward to the store across the street. "S.T.A.R.S. Had once called me, "Rage of the Dead", because when they ran tests on me, they stuck me in a cemetary that I barely got out alive from, but that's all in the past. Let's be on our way, shall we?" She asked; changing the topic of discussion.

"But what about the ghost in front of the store?" Leonardo asked, voicing his point to the girl.

"We'll take the back door, maybe it's safer there." Donatello suggested as he rubbing his head, thinking of ways to get Rage into the apartment without getting hurt.

"I could go for that." Michaelangelo said as he raised a hand in vote. "The back door sounds pretty good to me."

And with that, the group lead Rage to the back of the store (Making sure they weren't spotted), and waited for Rage to catch up to them. She looked like she was dodging some unseen people that looked like they stood in her way.

Leonardo was about to knock on the door, when April came out, carrying some trash with her. She looked over at the turtles, and over at Rage, and dropped her trash.

"Um, hi, guys." She said in an unsure tone; looking over at Rage with a panicy smile. "This isn't what it looks like, Rage, I can explain everything!" She began her ranting.

Leonardo put his three-fingered hand up to silence his red-headed friend. "It's okay, April." He said in a reasurring tone, looking around to make sure no one saw them. A habit of his.

"It's okay, April, Rage knows all about us." Donatello reasurred her in a promising tone.

April looked over at the group and let out a breath she was holding, and ushered them all inside. Once she closed the door after everyone had entered the room, she turned to Rage with another sigh. "Let me guess, you came to her rescue." She said in a dry tone as she rubbed her temples.

Raphael looked over at Rage, and back to April. "Somethin' like that." He said with a chuckle.

Rage looked over at the foursome with a confused look, but Leonardo waved her off. She was going to ask about what her landlady had meant, but chose not to. "Um, how was Shadow?" She asked April in a worried tone, as the older woman pushed the males up the stairs.

April quickly guided the group into the hall, and stopped to look at the girl. "She's been meowing at the door since you left yesterday. I was going to call the police when you didn't come back."

Rage blushed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, uh-sorry about that, I guess you can say, I... lost track of time?" She offered weakly, smiling nervously at the woman before her.

"We'll tell ya 'bout it later, April. But right now, I'm starvin'!" Raphael whined as he rubbed his stomach.

"I've got a few frozen pizzas in the freezer, if you're that hungry." Rage offered in a polite tone, leading the turtles to her apartment.

"Count me in!" Michealangelo cheered as he took the lead of the group.

April slowed her pace towards Donatello and began bombarding him with questions. "So, how'd you four end up meeting Rage, Donnie?" She wanted to know.

Donatello gulped and laughed nervously at the woman walking next to him. "Well, it started out as a normal training run like every other one, but we stumbled across her playing her guitar. We kinda followed her to the old cemetary outside of town." He explained in a quiet tone, "She went up against the Purple Dragons, and we haven't seen her until the other night. Raphael found her surrounded by the same Purple Dragons, and was seriously hurt."

April gasped in shock at the purple-banded turtle beside her, and looked over at the girl walking between the two oldest brothers. "But, she looks fine to me, Donnie." She said in a reasoning tone as they turned a corner; watching the rest of the group head up to the door down the hall from April's apartment.

Once Rage opened the door, the brothers all looked around the apartment. It was much smaller than their human friend's apartment. It had a small kitchen, and an even smaller living room. There was a fair-sized television set with a couch that could tightly fit three people, and a widened chair not too far from it. The coffee table was positioned in front of the couch, and had a type of centerpiece in the middle of it.

The kitchen looked very much like the one the turtles have back at their home. A closer look into the kitchen, they could see a good-sized refrigerator with a small gas stove not too far from it. The table could fit everyone in it, but looked like it was made for one one or two people.

Rage looked over at her guests with a polite smile. "Home sweet home!" She said happily as she kicked her shoes off, and placed them near her door. She turned towards the turtles with a serious look on her face. "Will it be too much to ask if you keep your weapons by the door?" She asked as she pointed to the turtles in front of her.

Everyone exchanged glances and submitted to the girl's request; placing their weapons near the door like they were told. Once everyone was settled in, Rage guided her guests to the kitchen where she began looking through her freezer.

"Okay, I got three-cheese pizza, combonation, and surpreme." She said in a thoughtful tone as she began pulling out the boxes.

Just as everyone was settled into the kitchen, a black calico kitten (Everyone assumed was "Shadow") had launched herself onto Raphael's face. Rage cried in shock, and pulled the tiny kitten off his older brother's face.

"Aww, look, Raphie," Michealangelo said, "I think he likes you!" He told the angry turtle; petting the tiny kitten's chin; causing it to purr in repsonse.

Rage glared at the kitten in the smaller turtle's arms. "Traitor." She said with a mock glare. She turned back to Raphael with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Shadow attacked you, Raph. I guess she thought you were going to get me."

Raphael nodded and relaxed into his seat, glaring darkly at the kitten in his little brother's arms.

"Dat cat is psycho!" He said in an angry tone.

The small kitten jumped out of Michaelangelo's arms, and onto the table. She walked over to the red-banded turtle, and began pawing at his arm, as if telling him she either wanted him to pay attention to her, or that she was sorry.

Raphael looked down at the kitten and his eyes softened at the pathetic sight before him. He stroked the kitten's back; causing her to reach up and meow in his face.

"Heh, guess I can't stay too mad at ya." He told the kitten in a gentle tone, as he picked the kitten up and began to pay attention to her. "You're a friendly lil' guy, ain't cha?" He asked as the animal began rubbing her face against his; purring contently at the show of affection.

Leonardo chuckled at the scene before him. "Wow, Raph, you sure have a way with cats." He said in a polite chuckle; folding his arms over his chest.

Rage had popped a surpreme pizza in the oven, and turned around to grab some canned cat food from the cobniet from above the stove. "That's Shadow for you." She said in a defeated tone. "If you think she's crazy now, just wait till you see what she does when I open a can of cat food." She commented in a playful tone, as she looked back at the group in her kitchen.

April laughed and looked over at the turtles sitting around her. "I thought she was possessed when I met her," she admitted in a seriously tone, "but after a few moments, she follows me everywhere I go whenever I'm over here!"

Donatello laughed at the story his friend told him. "It sounds like this kitten has some serious personality issues!" He said, between laughs.

"Remind you of anyone we know?" Leonardo asked in a sly tones as he smirked over at Raphael from across the table.

"Shadow! Feeding time!" Rage called out as she turned around with a bowl of cat food in her hands.

The tiny kitten's ears perked at the sound, and meowed; struggling against Raphael's grip. Once the cat was on the ground, the little kitten began to prance around on the ground next to Rage's feet. It finally reared up on its hind legs and pounced on Rage's feet. Rage hissed and jumped backwards.

"Alright, already! Here's your meal, you brat!" Rage finally said as she placed the dish down on the ground. She leaned on the counter near the stove, and wiped a fake bead of sweat from her brow. "And I thought I was supposed to own the cat!" The cat looked up from its food and meowed at the girl in front of her. "Yeah, I know. You're still young." She said as she pulled out a seat between Raphael and Michaelangelo.

After they all began to get to know Rage, the buzzer to the oven went off, Rage jumped up and pulled the pizza out of the oven, and began cutting it up. She placed some oven matts in the center of the table; following the pizza.

"Now, let's eat!" Rage said happily as she pulled a slice of pizza, and began eating. Everyone soon joined in, and began eating the food prepared for them.

"So, what does your training routine look like, Rage?" Michealangelo asked with a mouth full of pizza. "I mean- it's gotta be pretty strick from the way you fight, right?"

"Mikey, don't talk with your mouth full." Donatello scolded as he nudged his younger brother in the side.

Rage giggled at the two, and swallowed her food. "On a good day, I normally wake up around 6 in the morning, and do my stretches-" She began, but was cut off by April.

"Where she practices her karate inside the store." She finished for the girl. "I swear, you guys should see the way she cleans up the store! She makes a training exorcise out of everything!"

Donatello chocked on his food, and pounded his chest harshly. "You work for April?" He asked in disbelief; swallowing down his food, while Michealangelo patted his older brother on the back.

Rage blinked over at the chocking turtle, and got up; walking over to the fridge. "Is there something wrong with working for Miss O' Neil?" She asked as she pulled out a bottle of water for the coughing turtle sitting beside Michaelangelo. "She lets me stay here pretty much for free, and helps take care of my kitten while I'm out, so it's only fair that I repay her in kind."

"And she does a real good job of it, if I do say so myself." April said in proud tone leaning back into her seat and smiled at the girl.

Rage blushed and rubbed the back of her head. She looked over at Leonardo and bluntly stated, "I've been working for Miss O' Neil for a good three weeks now."

Leonardo blinked at Rage in surprise. "But I didn't say anything." He said in an embarrassed tone.

Rage giggled at the turtle in question's reaction. "I thought that was what you were thinking."

"Are you a psychic, too Rage?" Raphael asked as he jumped back in his seat.

Rage shook her head. "I'm a master at guessing someone's next move by looking at them." She replied with a lazy wink. "That, and Leonardo looked like he was wanting very badly to ask me something. I just put two and two together and guessed that he wanted to know how long I've worked for Miss O' Neil."

Raphael slapped his forehead, and groaned at the girl next to him. "Why didn't I see dat comin'?" He asked in a defeated tone. He looked up and saw Michaelangelo raised his finger into the air. "Don't even open yer mouth, Mikey." He warned with a threatening growl.

Rage smiled and clapped her hands. "That's very good, Raphael!" She said in a pleased tone. "You guessed by the way Mikey lifted his finger that he was about to say something!"

After a few laughs and stories, everyone decided to turn in for the night. The turtles headed for the window. (After they had retrieved their armory). Rage followed them to the window, and watched them open the door. She wanted to ask if she'll ever see them again, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she would, so she let the matter go for now.

Raphael was the last to leave before he turned back to Rage with a smirk playing on his face. He reached down into his belt, and pulled out the necklace that she had placed in his care. "Uh- 'ere, Rage. I wanted ta give this back to ya earlier, but with everything that happened-."

Rage smiled shyly at the turtle before and took the necklace from him. "Thanks, Raph. It means a lot to me." She said gratefully at the ninja before her.

And just like that, Raphael smiled back at her and jumped out the window, smiling all the way home...


	6. Gone Too Far

Chapter Six: Gone Too Far

_I've always wondered why it always had to hurt..._

_It makes no sense in dwelling on what has been done!_

_I don't want to change the world!_

_I just want to live in it..._

_I know I should know better, _

_but I can't help but feel like I'm not strong enough!_

_I have to give in..._

Months had past for the turtles since they have met the mysterious Rage. Over the time, they spent with her, Everyone began to see her as a part of their disfunctional family. She was always ready with a smile whenever one of them dropped by. The small kitten named "Shadow" had taken a liking to the turtles when they visited. It was like she wanted them to pay attention to her. She was truly spoiled by her new family.

Leonardo found a good sparring partner in Rage. They often were found in the dojo or on a rooftop squaring off against each other in friendly combat. Everyone thought those two were like twins in another life with the way they spared together. He had actually grown quite fond of the fighter.

Michaelangelo had found a video game buddy in her, and had become the best of friends. Rage was always laughing at his jokes and the pranks he would pull on the others, and had saved him many times from "Getting his butt handed to him" as Raphael would chase him around the apartment or lair. Those two were normally found in the t.v. Room; playing games or watching television. It was like they were brother and sister with the way they behaved.

Donatello had also found someone to relate to in Rage. He had learned that she actually disliked fighting and hadn't liked the times when she had seen Leonardo and Raphael fight. She was noramally the one to stop the fighting, even if it meant that she had to fight with them. He had also learned of how close she was to the younger siblings like Shino or Tyson, and had frequently remind them of how much they reminded her of them. He had also enjoyed her company whenever she visited them and spent time helping him with his inventions. She was always the first one to volunteer to help him around his lab.

Splinter had grown used to having the female teen around in their home. The girl would make him tea and have nice chats with her. He had thought of her as his daughter and possibly the only one who could help Michaelangelo keep the harmony between the brothers whenever their emotions had gotten the better of them. She would often offer to take the boys topside whenever he wished for peace in the lair.

Raphael had grown attached to the girl like his family. Only his feelings were a but deeper than the others. He secretly thought of Rage something more than a friend or sister. She always knew how to help him feel better whenever things didn't go his way. Over the time she spent with him, she knew whenever he was getting angry, and would normally ask him to go topside with her. They would spar together and would just enjoy one another's company. He had thought for the longest time that all her attention would be given to his youngest brother, but not true. Even though the girl spent time with each of the underground family, she had devoted most of her time with him. Him, of all his family!

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and the turtles have invited Rage and Shadow to their lair for Christmas. She had stayed up the half the night making some food in contribution to the feast April had been planning for the turtles. Rage was bringing deviled eggs and a few pies for the dessert. It was April's job to cook the main course at the lair.

"Let's hurry up and go, Rage!" April called from the other side of the door.

Rage smiled and gathered all her things she was bringing to the lair for the party. She had stayed up the rest of the night making everybody presents. She didn't have much to offer them, but the only thing she could think of drawings. So, she made each of the turtles a drawing of something that she hoped they would like. Once everything was in order, Rage quickly (but careful not to drop her burden) raced out of her apartment; her little kitten quickly on her heels.

Once they were all ready to go, April, Casey, Rage, and Shadow made their way out behind the shop, and into the manhole.

Casey looked back at Rage and saw her struggling to keep everything from falling out of her grip, and walked up to her. "'ere, Rage. I'll help ya carry somethin'."

Rage smiled a full smile at the man before her; showing her fangs. "Thank you, Casey!"

After a few twists and turns, the trio soon arrived at the lair. Leonardo was helping Splinter decorate the support beams while Michaelangelo was preparing the t.v. Room with minature decorations of santa clauses and tiny raindeer. Donatello was helping Raphael was setting up the table for the feast.

The brothers had looked up in time to see the trio walk through the door. Raphael finished with the table, and rushed over towards them; Leonardo quickly joining him.

"Here let us help you with that, guys." Leonardo offered, holding his hands out for one of them to give him something to lessen their load.

April smiled warmly at the blue-banded turtle, and handed him some food. "Thanks, Leo! These go in the kitchen." She intructed gratefully at the leader, before she turned to Casey and took some things from him.

Rage looked around for the Christmas tree and walked over to it. Raphael was following her with curiosity playing on his face. She had began placing the gifts under the tree when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"'ey, Rage," he asked in a bewilderment, "Who's presents are these for?"

Rage giggled at the turtle behind, and finished putting the last one under the tree. "They're my gifts to you all." She answered happily, getting up and stretching her arms.

"What'd you get me?" He asked playfully, knowing she wouldn't tell him.

Rage shook her finger at the hothead before her. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Much later!" She said in a warning.

Raphael chuckled at the girl, and raised his hands up in surrender. "I know, I know." He said in a playful tone.

"Someone once told me, "Christmas isn't about presents, or decorations, or lights all aglow. It's about the love that you have, and the care that you show"." Rage said in a wise tone as she offered Raphael a kind smile.

"That sounds like something you'd hear from a christmas card!" Michaelangelo said in a goofy tone as he bounced over to them, laughing as he placed an arm around Rage's shoulders.

"So what's your favorite part about christmas, Rage?" Leonardo asked in a polite tone as he joined the small group.

"It's the presents, right?" Michaelangelo asked in an excited tone as he pointed towards the recently added gifts from under the tree.

Rage smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, Mikey. That's not why I like christmas." She told him in a playful tone as she walked towards Splinter.

"The food? I know I like April's cooking!" Donatello guessed, rubbing his stomach to prove his point.

Again, Rage shook her head. "The food is good, but that's not know I like christmas, Donnie." She told them as she went over to Splinter while he was adding a few orinents to the wrieths that decorated the support beams.

She had just put on a few yin-yang orniments when Leonardo came up to her, and began helping the two.

"It's the snow isn't it?" Leonardo asked in a thoughtful tone as he placed another orinment on the wrieth. "Or how about spending time with your fmaily?"

Rage giggled at the turtles as she looked over at the old rat beside her. "They're pretty persistant, aren't they, Master Splinter?" She asked in a gentle tone, looking back at them with a mock glare.

Splinter sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I may have taught them well in the ancient art of ninjustu, but even I cannot work miracles." He said in a tired tone, smiling fatherly at the girl beside him.

"I bet I know why she likes christmas!" Raphael declared in a smug tone as he pointed at the girl. "You like the games, don' cha?"

Rage laughed out loud at the turtle's idea, and shook her head at him. "You are the weakest link," she told him; mocking the game show, "The Weakest Link"; causing Raphael's brothers and Casey to laugh at the turtle. "That's not why I like christmas either. Nice try, though."

Raphael humped and folded his arms over his chest, and frowned at the girl. "Okay then, I'll bite. What you like about christmas?"

Rage sighed and went back to helping Splinter now place lights around the wrieths. "You're looking at it." She told them as she began looking up at the newly decorated support beam. "I do like everything you guessed at," she told them in a thoughtful tone as she smiled over at them, showing her fangs in the biggest, brightest smile she could, "But the decorations are what I love the most. I don't know why, but every since I was small, I always thought that on Christmas, everything just looked so... magical, ya'know?" She asked as she looked over at Splinter, whom was nodding his head in agreement.

"I understand how you feel." Splinter told her as he looked up at the decorations.

Casey clapped his hands; getting everyone's attention. "Okay, so let's get this party started!" He declared in a happy tone as he looked at everone in the room.

"I've got a really good idea, everyone!" Donatello declared as he took off running for his lab; grabbing Michaelangelo by the knot of his orange bandana as he passed him by. "Com'on, Mikey, I need your help!"

"I wonder what Donnie has planned." Rage said in a thoughtful tone, watching the two ran for his lab.

Raphael folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "We may neva know..." He said in a weary tone; Leonardo following his example, and shook his head.

Not long after they had left, the two youngest brothers had returned with something very large hiding under an old dusty sheet; panting and out of breath as they placed the thing they were carrying.

Rage blinked over at the two in confusion. "What's that you got there, guys?" She asked as she pointed over towards the large object in question.

Casey rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Is dat what I dink it is?" He asked, not believing his eyes.

Donatello nodded and smiled over at his audience. "April was going to through this out, but I managed to save it from the dumpster." He declared in a proud tone as he placed a hand on the object.

"Spit it out already! What is is?" Raphael asked in an impatient tone, tapping his foot on the ground.

Donatello smirked at Raphael and ripped the sheet off the object; revealing a black piano that looked as if it were brand new.

"Oh, I remember that," Leonardo said in a pleased tone as he walked over at it. "It took us forever to bring that thing down!"

"So, that's why you wouldn't let me in the lab for three months!" Raphael said in a realizing tone, smacking his head in the process.

Donatello nodded and looked over at Rage. "I figured since you liked playing instruments, maybe you could play some christmas songs for us." He said in a hopeful tone.

"I do not believe I have had the honor in hearing this "wicked music" you seem to know how to play." Splinter commented as he stroked his furry chin; deep in thought.

Rage smiled at the rat beside her, and nodded in agreement. "I'd love to play for you, Master Splinter." She said with a sweet smile. "But shouldn't we eat first or something?" She asked politely as she looked over at April.

Michealangelo cheered and hollared in joy. "Yeah, food! I'm starving!" He said as he rubbed his stomach.

And April and Rage had set up the food (with Casey, Leonardo and Splinter's help). Once the food was set, everyone sat at the table and stared in wonder at the food laid out before them. There was deviled eggs, mashed potatos and gravy, turkey, ham, maccaronni and cheese, stuffing, sweet potatos (requested by Splinter), corn, greenbeans, small ham/turkey sandwhiches.

"Aww, man! Dis sure looks good, babe!" Casey declared in disbelief as he stared at the food laid out before him.

April chuckled at the man beside her, and tilted her head towards Rage. "Well, I got the ideas from Rage over here. The deviled eggs were her idea."

Rage blushed and began serving the turtles. "I just said the first thing that came out of my head." She said modestly. "I'm just glad it was a good idea."

"'ey, who made da stuffin'?" Raphael asked after he swallowed a fork full.

"That would be yours truly!" Rage declared in a proud tone, helping herself to some.

"I think you've outdone yourself this time, Rage." Leonardo said in an impressed tone before he popped some more suffing in his mouth.

Rage blushed again, and showed a small smile. "It came out of a box, guys. It's not that great. April was the one who cooked the most food here."

April studdered and blushed at the girl's compliment. "But you made deviled eggs, stuffing, and dessert!" She said in a modest tone.

Michaelangelo looked over at Rage in a hopeful expression. "What's for dessert?" He asked in a childish tone, eating his food with much speed.

Rage laughed and began eating. Once she finished her bite, she replied, "You'll make yourself sick if you eat that fast, Mikey. And I made a few simple pies." She told the turtles, and looking over at the rat. "And I made cheesecake, too, Master Splinter."

Splinter bowed his eat and smiled at the girl. "That is most gracious, Rage." He said in a thankful tone.

Michaelangelo sighed and fell back into his seat in a dramatic expression. "Man, Rage, first the presents, then the food, and the music after that." He said in an exasterating tone, "I'm starting to think you _like_ spoiling us!"

"Would you rather I didn't give you anything and stay at home?" Rage asked in a challenging tone, smirking over at the turtle beside her. Her smile grew even wider when she saw him quickly shaking his head in response. "Then hush up, and eat." She said in a final tone; causing everyone to laugh at the youngest turtle's embarrassment.

After food was eaten, and many more compliments were passed to the cooks, Michaelangelo jumped up from his seat. "Okay, now for _my_ favorite part about christmas!" He declared in an excited tone.

Rage looked up at the excited Michaelangelo in confusion. "And what part is that, Mikey?" She asked, not noticing the devilious grin on Michaelangelo's face.

"Presents!" He cheered as he pulled Rage up from her place at the table, and dragged her towards the large christmas tree.

Rage groaned and rolled her eyes at the young turtle's happiness. "I should've seen that coming..." She said in a defeated tone as Michaelangelo pulled her along with him. Once everyone was settled into their own positions near the tree, everyone had began passing out presents.

Casey and April are exchanging gifts by the fire, Leonardo had given Michaelangelo a gift of comic books (As well as from April and Casey). Donatello had given the piano to Rage; telling her that she could come down to play it whenever she pleased. Splinter had given Rage a set of her own twin sais. She gasped at their beauty, and gave the old rat a huge hug; making him laugh and hug her in return.

"Now we can see who's the better sai masta!" Raphael said in an excited tone as he smirked over at the girl sitting next to him. Rage looked down at the weapons in her hands; deep in thought. Until Donatello spoke up.

"You don't like them, Rage?" He asked in an innocent tone, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Rage looked up at Donatello and smiled sweetly at him. "That's not it, Donnie. It's just... These are so great compared to what I have for you guys." She said in a thoughtful tone.

Leonardo smiled at the girl sitting beside Raphael. He looked down at the gifts that were addressed to him and his family, and picked one up. "I'm sure your gifts will be just as important, Rage." He said in a serious tone.

Splinter nodded in agreement. "Besides, it's the thought that counts." He told her in a fatherly tone; offering her a comforting smile.

Leonardo looked down at the box in his hands, and read the tag out loud. "This one's to Donnie." He said as he handed the gift over to him.

Donatello carefully tore the paper off and saw that the girl had given him a box full of computer parts that he had been needing for an upgrade he wanted to do on his computer. He looked up at the girl in surprise. "How'd you know I wanted this?" He asked in an excited tone; holding the box to "toys" close to his chest.

Rage smiled weakly at the turtle standing up next to Leonardo. "I didn't, but I figured you could always use them for something." She answered sweetly.

"Thanks, Rage!" The brainy turtle hugged the girl; making her laugh.

Leonardo laughed as well and picked up another present. "This one's for you, Master Splinter." He said, handing the present over to his master.

"I wonder what this could be." Splinter said playfully as he, too, carefully peeled the wrapping paper to the side. It was an old Japanese mirror with kanji written all over the back of it. He looked over at the girl sitting near him and Raphael and smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, Rage. It is very kind of you."

"I kinda betrayed April and went to another antique shop across town. I just found it there and the first thing I thought of was you." Rage explained kindly to the rat.

"Thank you, child." He said as he bowed to her from his sitting position.

Michaelangelo looked from the ones who got their presents and over to Rage. "Where's mine? I want mine! Me next, me next!" He said excitedly as he held his hands out for his gift.

Leonardo chuckled at his younger brother's excitement, and looked for his present. "Here you go, Mikey." He said as he handed the present handed over to the youngest turtle.

Michaelangelo wasn't as careful with his present's wrapping paper as the others were. He ripped his off as quickly as he could and held it up. It was a few c.d.s of some of the new age music he had been wanting for a while now. "Oh, boy! This is awesome, Rage! Thanks!" He cried as he lunged for the girl; hugging her tightly as if his life was depending on it.

"You're welcome, Mikey. But could you let me go?" Rage said in a happy tone, "I want to give the rest of my gifts to Leo and Raph."

Raphael reached over behind Rage's back, and smacked the orange-banded turtle's head. "Let 'er breathe for a second, Mikey!" He said in a not-so happy tone; earning him a wack of his own by Rage.

She just glared at the hothead beside her and got up. She walked over to Leonardo and extended her arm towards her position between the two brothers.

She looked down at the last two gifts under the tree, and picked up the matallic blue one with elegant snowflakes decorationg it. She turned to Leonardo with a kind smile. "I know you like these, Leo. I had to really look for something for you." She told, as she handed the gift over to him.

Leonardo thanked the girl and took his gift. Once he had opened the gift, he found that there was a set of three books. One was of Japanese swords, the next book was of The history of Martial Arts, and the last book was unmarked. He shifted the last book to the top, and opened it. Inside of it was a drawing of himself in a mediating state. He looked up at the girl and smiled gratefully.

Rage blushed and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "It's not much, but I thought of you when April showed me those books. So, I got them for you." She told him in a quiet tone, not looking up at him.

"These are great, Rage! I'm honored you put so much thought into my present!" He told her and a big brother tone, as he smiled up at her, and looked back down at his book. He remembered that the last book was blank, and looked back up at him.

Rage shook her head and smiled at him. "That book is like a journal. You can write whatever you want in it. Your thoughts, your feelings, hopes, dreams, or just whatever comes to mind."

"Thank you very much, Rage." He stated with a slight bow of his head.

Rage smiled at the turtle and looked back down at the last gift. It was a simple silver wrapped box with a bright metallic red bow wrapped around all sides of it, and handed it to Raphael. "You better like this one, Raph," she warned in a playful tone, waving her finger at the turtle before her. "This one was especially hard to think up of." She said as she handed the box over to him.

Like Michealangelo, he ripped the wrapping paper off the box, and opened it up. Inside was a replica of her crystal pendulum! Sure, it wasn't the same one, for the original was still hanging around Rage's neck, but this was a faded red color. And this one had black and gray beads around it.

Raphael looked up from the box and gave Rage a blunt strare. "Uh- Rage, I hate ta break it to ya," he told her and disbelief. "but, I don' accorize too well."

Rage blinked over at the red-banded turtle and began laughing at him. "I know that, Raph!" She said between laughs.

Leonardo leaned over, and looked over into the box that held the necklace. "Those aren't what I think they are, are they, Rage?" He asked in a confused tone; looking up at Rage.

Rage nodded and smiled at the turtle in her spot. "That's right, Leo. They're prayer beads. I got them from an old man before I came up here from Ohio." She told him in a honest tone. She looked over at Rapheal and grinned. "You're supposed to hang them up over your bed, or in your case on the wall beside your hammock. Think of them as Japanese dreamcatchers."

Raphael blinked up at Rage, and looked back down at the necklace in the box. "I-I don' know what ta say." He said in an unsure tone, tears forming in his eyes as he quickly blinked them away.

Rage laughed again at the turtle in repsonse. "Just say what everyone else has been saying since we started opening presents, you nut!"

Raphael blushed and looked back down at the present he was given. "Thanks, Rage. I really like 'em." He said in a truthful tone, giving her his best smile.

Rage sighed happily, and wiped a happy tear from her eye. She regained control of herself and smiled up at everyone in the room. "Now that all this excitement is over," she began; turning to the piano. "how about we all finally settle down and relax with some christmas songs?" She said in a calming tone.

Michaelangelo cheered in renewed excitement as he jumped up and down; behaving like the child he always did. "Alright! Hurry up and put those fingers to work, sis!" He said happily, as he rushed over to the girl, and dragged her over towards the piano. "I wanna hear, "Jingle Bell Rock"!" He cried happily; taking his place on her left.

Rage frowned at the young ninja turtle's comment and looked over at Splinter. "Hold that thought, Mikey. Let's let Master Splinter choose the first song." She told him in a mature tone, as she smiled over at the old rat sitting in the recliner. "I mean, you've all heard me play before, but it's only fair that the one who hasn't be the first to request the first song."

Splinter beamed proudly at Rage and thought about which carol he'd like to hear. "I had liked all the christmas carols, but I am most fond of, "I Heard the Bells on Christmas day", myself."

Rage nodded and turned to face the piano. "_I heard the bells_, it is." She said in a calming tone as she rested her boney fingers on the keys.

She looked up as Raphael took his seat on her right, with Michaelangelo at her left. Leonardo stood beside the piano with Donatello at his side, ready to hear what Rage was about to play.

The girl's fingers danced along the keys as she played the song requested by Splinter. She smiled and closed her eyes and leaned her left ear slightly towards the keys as she played with all her heart. It was such a wonderful feeling to play music for her new family. Being free to express herself so openly again was truly something she would never let go again.

"Sing it for us, Rage." April suggested in a friendly tone as she stood beside Casey; Casey wrapping his arm around her shoulders in return.

Rage smiled and nodded to her audience. "Here goes something..." She said in an unsure tone; clearing her throat for the song she was about to sing.

_**'I heard the bells on Christmas Day,**_

_**Their old familiar carols play.**_

_**And mild and sweet, the words repeat,**_

_**Of Peace on earth, good will to men.'**_

Rage looked over at the young turtle beside her and smiled at him, as she continued to play the old song. From the way Splinter was swaying back and forth, she knew that it was his favorite song. She looked over at the two turtles standing at the piano, and smiled up at them as well. She could tell they were enjoying themselves, as they closed their eyes; Leonardo smiled and tapped his fingers on the top of the piano. Donatello opened his eyes and looked over to his oldest brother, smiling at the calm expression on his face.

_'Now, I know how to calm Leo down whenever he gets mad at Raph.' _The pianoist thought slyly to herself, as she began singing again.

_**'I thought how as the day had come,**_

_**The belfries of all Christendom.**_

_**Had roll'd along the unbroken song,**_

_**Of peace on earth, good will to men.'**_

She looked over at Raphael, and smiled sweetly at him as their was a break in the song. She thought back on how he noramlly acted whenever something made him mad and how calm and happy he was right there. He caught her gaze, and smiled over at the girl beside him.

_**'And in despair I bow'd my head:**_

"_**There is no peace on earth," I said,**_

"_**For hate is strong, and mocks the song,**_

_**of peace on earth, good will to men.".'**_

Leonardo left Donatello's side, and joined Splinter on the floor beside the recliner. He looked up at his father and smiled up at him. He watched her preform the movements to the song when she sang. It was like she was empathizing the phrase about hanging her head and shaking it whenever it said something about dispair. Her tone started out calm and sweet for the first two verses, but when she sang the last part, it changed to a saddened one; making him feel sorry for the girl.

"She's pretty good, isn't she, Master Splinter?" He whispered in a quiet tone, looking back over at the girl playing the piano.

Splinter nodded in approval, and smiled down at his oldest son's praise. "Yes, she is very talented for a girl her age." He whispered back to him. "One would never know she could be musical by the way she fights."

Leonardo nodded and smiled over at the girl, and continued to play the song for them.

_**'Then pealed the bells more loud and deep:**_

"_**God is not dead, nor doth He sleep;**_

_**The wrong shall fail, the right prevail,**_

_**With peace on earth, good will to men."...'**_

Rage's tone had changed from calm and sweet, to sad and lonely, and now it had become more braver and stronger. Donatello was, to say the least, Surprised at how well she played the song for them. He could tell that she loved the song very much. He watched her fingers dance on the keys, as she played the song perfectly. It was almost as if she had been playing the piano for as long as she had been practicing her martial arts! He couldn't seem to get over the fact that almost every time she turned she had done something to impress him.

_**' 'Til ringing, singing on its way,**_

_**The world revolved from night to day.**_

_**A voice, a chime, a chant sublime,**_

_**Of peace on earth, good will...**_

_**to men...'**_

Rage finished the final cords of the song, and rested her hands on the keys. Everyone clapped and cheered for the little girl sitting at the piano; making her blushed and laugh nervously in reply.

"Thanks, everyone!" She told them with a modest blush as she rubbed the back of her head.

"How long have you been playing the piano, Rage?" Leonardo asked in a brotherly tone, as he smiled over at the girl sitting between his brothers.

Rage thought about it for a moment. "About three minutes, actually." She answered in an joking tone as she looked down at the keys before her.

Casey stared at the girl in disbelief and studdered for a moment. "Dis is da only time ya actually played the piano? Dare's jus' no way!" He cried out in surprise.

Donatello chuckled at the boneheaded friend standing beside him. "Does anything really surprise you when it has something to do with Rage?" He asked in a friendly tone, rested his head on his arms, that were resting on the top of the piano.

Rage looked up at the smart turtle. "If you can play the hardest intrument, the guitar, you can play virtually anything." She told him in a positive tone, as she looked back at the piano and played the first part to Ode to Joy. "I found an old christmas carol music book in the back of April's shop and borrowed it for a while."

She looked over at Donatello and grinned up at him. "Even if there wasn't a piano, I would've brought my acustic guitar and played a few anyway." She told him in a sweet tone.

"You're very thoughtful, Rage." April said in a kind tone as she gave the girl a sweet smile.

Rage smiled back at the redhead. "Christmas is my favorite time of the year. I don't know, it just brings out the best in me." She said in a thoughtful tone.

Splinter nodded in agreement and smiled to himself. "I think it brings out the best in everyone."

Rage cracked her knuckles once again, and rested her hands on the keys for a second time. "Mr. Kemo used to take me and my brothers out caroling at the center of town." She said in a calm tone, looking down at the keys in front of her.

"Well, how about we keep the tradition alive and play some more songs!" Michaelangelo suggested in an excited tone as he looked through the book and picked out another song. "Here, play this one!"

Rage looked down at the sheet music and smiled. "That's a good idea, Mikey!" She said excitedly as she began playing the song. She looked around the room at the ones who couldn't see what she was about to play. "Feel free to sing along if you know the words to this song!" She offered, as she played the song.

_**'Deck the Halls with bowls of holly!**_

_**Fa-la-la-la-la,**_

_**La-la-la-la!**_

_**Tis' the season to be jolly!**_

_**Fa-la-la-la-la,**_

_**La-la-la-la!'**_

Everyone either smiled, laughed, or sang along to the girl's choice in the song. Michaelangelo sang (rather badly) and Leonardo began to hum to the song; tapping his fingers on his knees, as he listened to the old song. Donatello began singing, (Better than Michaelangelo, but not worse, either). Raphael grinned and chimed in at the "Fa-la-la" parts. Master Splinter smiled and closed his eyes at the girl's talent.

After a few short versons, Donatello leaned on the piano, and smiled over at Rage. "Which song is your favorite song, Rage?" He asked in a curious tone, as he noticed everyone had their attention on the girl.

Rage blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't really know the name of the song, but I think this is my favorite song..."

Casey looked down at his watch and gasped. "Oh, crud! I almost forgot 'bout ma!" He cried in shock.

April looked up at Casey in disbelief. "I can't believe you forgot your own mother, Casey Jones!" She said playfully, hitting him in the arm. She looked apologetic at the mutants and began heading towards the door. "Sorry, for eating and running, guys, but we promised Casey's mother they we'd spend Christmas Day with her."

Splinter nodded in approval and bowed his head. "We understand, April. We shall see you after christmas. My sons will see you out."

April shook her head and smiled at the old rat in the recliner. "That's alright, Master Splinter," she told him in a reassuring tone as she looked over at Casey, "we'll see ourselves out. Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas, April and Casey!" Michaelangelo, Rage and Raphael said at the same time.

April smiled and waved goodbye to the mutants and dragged Casey along by the ear. "You're gonna have some explaining to do when we see your mother, Casey Jones." She said in a displeased tone.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Casey cried as April drug him along. "I ain't no kid no more, babe! I can walk on my own!"

Michaelangelo sighed and shook his head in shame. "I'm beginning to feel sorry for Casey." He said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, almost." Raphael said with an arrogant chuckle, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"So, what do we do now?" Donatello asked; looking at everyone around him for any suggestion.

Rage looked down at the piano and grinned at the keys. Without another word, she began playing the song that was her most favorite.

_**'I'm thinkin' 'bout christmas back home.**_

_**In Pewter City, **_

_**the lights are pretty.**_

_**And even though I love to roam.**_

_**On Christmas Eve I,**_

_**Make believe I'm home!**_

_**I close my eyes and I see,**_

_**My friends, my family!**_

_**And all the times that I shared,**_

_**With all the people who care!**_

_**I'll be so far away,**_

_**From them on Christmas Day!**_

_**And though we may be apart,**_

_**I keep my home in my heart!'**_

Everyone was beginning to turn in for the night. Leonardo helped Splinter to his room, and Donatello helped a staggering Michaelangelo to his room, where he in turned went off to his own room for the night. Leonardo looked back at the still on the piano, after he had came out of Splinter's room, and smiled. Raphael had been having so much fun watching Rage play the piano, that he was beginning to slouch his shoulders; feeling tired himself, and went to sit in the recliner where Splinter had just been, and listened to the song.

_**'I'm thinking 'bout my sisters back home!**_

_**The bells would ring to songs we'd sing.**_

_**And even though I love to roam,**_

_**On Christmas Eve, I,**_

_**Make believe I'm home!**_

_**I close my eyes and I see,**_

_**My friends, my family!**_

_**And all the times that I share,**_

_**With all the people who care!**_

_**I'll be so far away,**_

_**From them on Christmas Day!**_

_**And though we may be apart,**_

_**I keep my home in my heart!'**_

Leonardo felt himself losing to his fight against his drowziness, and began nodding off; not noticing that Raphael had placed his head on Rage's shoulder. She didn't even notice until she looked over at the two oldest brothers, and smiled to herself.

_**'When you're out on your own,**_

_**You're always alone!**_

_**Even when there's somebody there!**_

_**But when you know from the start,**_

_**There's a home in your heart.**_

_**You can go- anywhere!'**_

"Merry Christmas, Raph and Leo..." Rage whispered as she kept playing random carols at the piano...

Merry Christmas to all, and to all, I good night!


	7. Last One Standing 12

Chapter Seven: Last One Standing 1/2

_They took something from her..._

_She lost her humanity,_

_and became something else._

_She can't let what they did go!_

_It's like she's fighting a fight,_

_She knows she can't win!_

_She'll be fighting forever!_

_It's a nightmare,_

_that no one can really wake up from..._

It was a cold Friday night for Rage and the turtles she grew so fond of. Leonardo made them all do a random training exorcise where they were positioned on a rooftop somewhere near the park, and fought against each other. Michealangelo had been partnered up with the ever fearless leader, Leonardo, while Donatello squared off against the ever loving and kind, Rage. The red-banded turtle had to wait for his turn (since their was an odd number of fighters).

Rage had just blocked and pushed Donatello's attack away from her, and jumped back. She looked over her shoulder and grinned over at Raphael's growing impatience, and looked over at Donatello. "Lete's gang up on Raph." She whispered when she pulled him closer to her. "He can't take on both of us."

Donatello caught the impish grin on her face, and jumped back. He nodded and charged for Raphael; surprising everyone around him and Rage. He landed a perfect strike on his shoulder and began laughing.

"Man, Raph, you need to work on your reflexes, bro!" He said in a laughing tone, as he looked over at Rage.

Rage laughed and charged for Raphael, as well. "Better keep up now..." She said in a creepy tone as she readied her sais. She thrusted the handle towards him, and he quickly flipped over their heads.

"What the shell are you two doin'?" He asked in a shocked tone, arming himself; getting ready for whatever the two fighters may have in mind.

Rage laughed so hard she fell to the ground. "I thought you'd like to go rounds with me and Donnie." She said between laughs, as tears began falling from her eyes.

Michaelangelo looked over to see Rage on the ground, laughing like she always does, and looked back to Leonardo in time to see him push him to the ground with an "Ow!"

"Come on, Mikey! You can't get distracted in battle!" Leonardo warned in a rough tone; picking up his brother's weapons, and handing them to him.

Rage gained her feet, and began sparring off with the other two turtles. She was getting very skilled with her new sais, so much that Splinter had once told her that she was almost as talented as Raphael. She enjoyed fighting with them so much that she had them tucked away in her boots, and took them everywhere she went. She even kept them on her even when she was working with April!

"Come on, boys," Rage said in a challenging tone; looking at her two partners as if she was mocking them, "I've seen Shadow attack me harder at feeding time."

Raphael growled in slight annoyance, and charged for the girl. He dropped his sais and grabbed her shoulders. He brought his foot up to her stomach, and threw her backwards; forcing her to land on the harsh ground below her. She landed with a slight grunt and looked up to see the hotheaded turtle on top of her with his guard down, and smirked. She took a page from his book and flipped him over her head.

"I think I rest my case." She said in a mocking tone, as she blew some fake dust from her nails. The turtle lying on his shell. He got up and charged for her again. This time, Rage jumped into the air, and landed a rough kick across his face; sending him back down to the ground.

"That was a challenge..." She told him in the same mocking tone, "It ranks right up there with doing my nails..."

Raphael growled and got back up, balling up his fists in anger. "I'll show you a challenge!" He declared as he charged for her once again, this time he began throwing wild punches and kicks. Rage had been caught off guard and sent flying against the entrance to a nearby shed.

Rage sprung back to her feet and charged for Raphael once again. Before she could do anything, a small shuriken went flying past her face; nicking her left cheek; sending her to the ground for the third time that night.

The throwing star was going straight for Michaelangelo, but Leonardo quickly blocked it and looked to his left at the others to see if they were hurt. Donatello was looking in the direction the weapon came from, while Raphael was kneeling over the girl, making sure she was alright.

The oldest ran to the end of the rooftop, and looked over the rooftops. He found a white ninja standing on the edge of one at a good distance from them, and growled. He kept his eyes on the ninja, as his siblings joined him. They had seen some strange fighters in the past, but none of them were anything like this ninja.

The Ninja looked like a traditional assassin, except for the white outfit that covered his body instead of the traditional black. The only thing you could see were his silver demonic eyes that looked similar to their adopted sister's. His weapons consistant of a pair of twin katanas that looked just like Leonardo's, but his handles were wrapped in red leather. This ninja had a utility pouch wrapped around his right thigh and left bicept. Probably where he stores more nasty tricks.

He stood mockingly before the turtles; his arms folded across his chest as he stood like he was challenging them. His body was facing left, and he had his head turned to face them with a twisted gleam in his silvery eyes.

Donatello gripped his staff, and gulped nervously. "Who is this guy?" He asked in a worried tone as he looked from his brothers, then back to the ninja.

Michaelangelo twirled his chucks and folded them under his arms, and took a slow step back towards Donatello. "Doesn't he know he's supposed to wearing black?" He asked in a nervous joking tone.

Leonardo gripped his swords tightly in his hands; ready for a fight should one take place. So far, it looked like a stand off to him, which brings him to the million dollar question: Who will make the first move? He looked back at his brothers for a moment, before he quickly turned his eyes back to the ninja.

"Is anyone hurt?" He asked in a firm tone; keeping his eyes trained on the foe at hand.

"We're alright, but Rage got a nasty nick on her cheek as it went past her head." Raphael said in an angry tone as he glared hatefully at the one who injured the girl he was so fond of.

"It's just a nick. Nothing a good bandage won't fix later." Rage assured them in an unsure tone, as she looked over at the ninja. _'There's something familiar with the way he's standing... it's like I should know someone who stands like that...'_ She thought as she held her cheek firmly with her hand; trying to stop the bleeding.

Just as Leonardo was about to protest against Rage, she fell to her knees; and soon all the way to the ground. Her body was shaking uncontrolably, and beginning to lose control over her breatheing, as well. She was looking paler and weaker by each passing second.

Leonardo looked back to the mysterious white ninja, but found him vanished in the wind! It was like he wasn't even there at all! _'What the shell was that?' _He thought angrily to himself as he looked for any traces of their foe.

Donatello placed his bo back in his holster, and went over to the place where the projectile had landed, and picked it up. He looked it over and noticed not only was Rage's blood in the tips of the throwing star, but some strange orange substance dripping from the tips as well. He lifted the weapon to his nose, and began sniffing it. He pulled it back from his nose; dropping the tiny weapon and holding his nose in disgust.

"Ugh! That's nasty!" He cried out through his mouth. "I think he put something on the tips of this shuriken!" He said in a displeased tone, as he picked up the throwing star, and placing it in his belt for safe keeping.

Raphael looked back down at Rage, and noticed she looked deathly white, and placed a careful hand on her cheek. She was ice cold! He quickly gathered her in his arms, and stood up. "We gotta go!" He cried as he took off for the fire escape; his younger brothers quickly following his example.

Leonardo looked down, and picked up Rage and Raph's sais. He looked over to the spot where the hated ninja was standing a moment longer before he took off after his brothers; tucking the two sets of weapons in his belt as he went.

It had been two hours since the girl had been crippled by the new guy. So far, her adopted brothers had this guy on their butt-kicking list. Master Splinter had worked on an old Japanese remedy for the nasty cough that Rage had caught along the way back home. Donatello was working on figuring out what was on that suriken that's making his sister so ill. Michaelangelo was by Rage's side; keeping a cold washcolth over the sickly girl's eyes and forehead in hopes of breaking her fever. Leonardo was sitting next to his youngest brother, hoping the girl would be alright,while Raphael was down in the dojo. Raphael was tearing into his old punching bag; letting out his anger, hatred, and frusteration through pounding into the poor bag.

Rage would moan and scream in her sleep. She would also react to Michaelangelo's care whenever he replenished the rag, or checked her wound whenever Donatello would ask. She would mutter something every so often and cry while she suffered in the bed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Michaelangleo asked in a sad tone, as he leaned back in his chair, and watched Rage twitch in her sleep.

"I don't know, Mikey. Let's hope for the best." Leonardo said in a comforting tone as he tried (and failed) to put on his brotherly smile for his youngest brother.

He looked over at Donatello and watched him looking through the microscope, and turing back to his computer. "Did you find out what's making Rage so sick?" He asked; hoping his intellegent brother had an answer that would help bring everyone's hopes up.

"I already found what's making her sick, I'm trying to find an antidote." Donatello replied in a determined expression, not looking up at his brothers.

The two brothers looked at each other, and back at Donatello. "Well, what's the thing that's making Rage so sick then?" Michaelangleo asked, growing more worried by the minute.

Donatello narrowed his eyes at the computer screen. "The substance I found on the shruiken was concentrated black widow vemon. It's pretty harmless in small doses, but the vemon on the weapon was more concentrated. So, it's effecting Rage more quickly than it would if it was from a single bite."

Leonardo and Michealangelo gasped and looked at one another, before they turned their attention back towards the sick Rage on the bed.

"Is she gonna die?" Michaelangelo asked in a fearful tone; looking from Leonardo to Donatello in desperation.

Donatello shook his head and looked over at the girl on the bed. "She won't die if we keep her fever down." he reasurred the youngest brother, "but she's gonna be pretty miserable for a while until the vemon runs its course."

"Why won't she use her healing trick thingy and heal herself?" Michaelangelo asked in a hurt tone, not taking his eyes off the sickly girl on the bed. "She did it before, right?"

Donatello sighed and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "She told us that if she used that, it'll use up too much energy. And right now, with the vemon inside her, it'll only hurt her even more, remember?"

Leonardo clenched his fists tightly and growled at the thought of the poor shape his younger sister was in. Half of him blamed himself for going outside to train, but another part was even angrier at that mysterious ninja that caused Rafe to be in the shape that she's now in.

"I think he was trying to hit Rage on purpose..." He said in a darkened tone, glaring hatefully at the thought of what happened.

Rage coughed and moaned in her sleep, panting heavily in her sleep. It was almost as if she was trying to tell the ones standing around her that she wanted them to stop fighting like she always used to whenever someone would start an argument.

Leonardo sighed and relaxed in his chair. "Maybe we should let Rage get some rest." He suggested in a tone that sounded more like a command, as he got up and began walking towards the door.

"But what if she needs us?" Michaelangelo asked in a frantic tone, keeping his eyes trained on the girl, with worry showing on his masked face.

"She'll be alright, Mikey. There's nothing we can do for her now." Donatello said in a brotherly tone, as he pulled Michaelangelo to his feet, and began pushing him to the door.

"But I want to stay with her!" Michaelangelo protested, trying to get out of Donatello's grip.

"And wake her up? I don't think so!" Donatello argued firmly, keeping his hands on his younger brother and pushing him out of the door. "Out, out, out! Go read your comic books or something!"

Michaelangelo groaned and slouched in protest, but did as he was told, and went into his room. Leonardo caught Donatello going into the kitchen and sat down at the table with him. Donatello sighed and placed his hands over his eyes.

"How's she doing, Donnie?" Leonardo asked in a concerned tone as he looked over at the stressed out turtle beside him.

"She just sleeping now. But her well-being depends on how strong she is." Donatello said in a worried tone, pulled his hands from his face.

Leonardo leaned back in his seat, and folded his arms over his chest. "She'll pull through, Donnie. I promise." He told the younger brother in a a mind-set tone.

"What I don't get is, who was that guy? And Why did he attack us? We didn't do anything to him!" Donatello said in a slightly annoyed tone. "It's just not fair! Why did it have to be her? She never did anything to anyone!"

Leonardo looked down at his arms, and closed his eyes. "I don't know, Donnie. I just don't know..."

Later on that night, Raphael snuck into the room where Rage was sleeping. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and found the girl tossing and turning in her sleep. He sighed and went over to her, and sat down in the chair Michaelangelo was sitting in before Donatello forced him away.

" 'ey, Rage..." he whispered in a quiet tone; leaning over to her ear, "ya gotta pull through... Please! If ya won' do it for yerself, den do it for us! Do it for me!"

Rage moaned painfully, and turned her head away from the turtle. She began coughing so hard, her body shook harshly with each passing cough. "It hurts..." She moaned in her sleep. "Please, make it stop... No! Please don't jump! AHHHHHH!" She now began screaming; throwing her head to the sides in her sleep. "Please don't jump..."

"Wake up, Rage! It's jus' a dream! You gotta snap out of it!" Raphael commanded her as he placed his hands on her shoulder, and began shaking her. "Come on!"

After a few good shakes, Rage bolted up in her bed, and wrapped her arms around Raphael's neck; she began sobbing uncontrollably against his shoulder.

"Rage?" Raphael asked in a softened tone, wrapping his own arms around the girl, and held her as close as he could.

Rage cried even harder and coughed a little more. She gasped, and looked up at the dark green skinned turtle. "Raph!" She squeaked in a scratchy voice, as she closed her eyes tightly; attempting to stop the tears from her eyes.

" 'ey, it's gonna be alright now, girl... it was only a bad dream. You're alright." Rapheal cooed gently, as he stroked her long violet hair comfortingly.

"I-I-" Rage tried to speak, but was choking on her words. It was almost as if someone was keeping her from saying what she wanted to. And she looked so broken up. What did she dream about that had her too scared to talk?

Raphael looked down at the girl in his arms, and held her tighter. "What is it, Rage?" He asked in a quiet tone; now rubbing her back.

Rage coughed one more time, and took a deep breath. "I-I saw him, Raph!" She finally answered in a hurting tone, pulling away from him and looking up at him. "I couldn't protect him, Raph! I wasn't good enough! He told me I wasn't good enough to save him!"

Raphael blinked in shock. "Who, Rage? Who couldn't ya protect?" He asked in a frantic tone, as he pulled her closer to him again. "Tell me what's goin' on!"

Rage struggled against herself and cried even harder against him. "Neji..."

Raphael wasn't as shocked as he was right now. All the stories she told him about how Neji was like Leonardo seemed so twisted now. From the way she told her stories, Neji was a perfect brother; loving and caring towards his younger siblings. It just didn't seem right to him now. He didn't know what to do.

"But it was just a dream, Rage. Your fever must've made you hullucinated it." He told her in a reasurring tone; rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright now. It's all over..."

Rage shook her head. "It'll never be over, Raph! It just won't stop! Oh, it hurts so much!"

Raphael let go of the girl for a moment, and stood up. "I'll go get Donnie. And see if he can help ya feel betta." He told her as he began to walk away; only to be stopped by Rage's hand reaching for his.

"No! Please, stay with me! Don't leave me alone!" She begged desperately, looking up at him with hopeless eyes.

Raphael shook his head. "I gotta go get Donnie. He'll make ya feel batta, I promise, after dat, I'll stay wit ya until ya fall asleep again." He told her in a soothing tone, as he broke free from her hold on him, and quickly left the room.

He returned soon after with Donatello behind him. Leonardo had quickly joined them due to the fact that he was a light sleeper. The blue and purple-banded turtles were relieved that their sister was up and awake, but they were just as shocked as Raphael was when they found the girl to be hunched forward and holding her cheek and stomach tightly, growling and moaning in pain. Her fangs were barred through her clenching jaw so tightly, blood was starting to ooze out of her lower lip. Her eyes were beginning to glow the same angry red as they noramlly do whenever she's upset or angry.

Donatello rushed over to the girl and placed one shaky hand on her forehead, and the other on her back. "What's wrong, Rage? Is it the vemon?" He asked franticly, looking from her and to his brothers. "You still have a slight fever. You should lie down!"

Rage hissed through her fangs and her eyes began glowing brighter than they had ever before! "It hurts... Just let me try this..." She told them in a hollow tone, biting her lower lip so hard her fangs bit into it; causing it to bleed even more.

Donatello shook his head. He had known Rage for a while now, and he knew he what she was trying to do. He knew she was trying to heal herself again. Lately, he had noticed that she'd try to heal herself at every little thing that happened to her. A small cut from one of her sais, a little nick from one of his own tools... Even a paper cut! She had been so sluggish afterwords that she looked like the walking dead! He didn't like seeing her like that, and it killed him to see her in the condition she was in now.

"You need to sleep, Rage!" Donatello begged, "I hate seeing you like this! Always drowzy, forcing yourself to do things with us. I just hate it!"

Rage looked over at Donatello and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Donnie... I hate this, too. Please forgive me... but I- don't like being sick. It's worse than getting hurt to me." She struggled to say, as she pushed herself even harder than before.

It wasn't long before she finally stopped healing herself, the wound on her cheek had healed itself completely. She panted for a few moments, and leaned forward. "Ow, my heads is killing me..." She moaned and held her head in one hand, and balanced the same elbow on her knee. She looked over at the trio around her and grinned.

"Did- did it work?" Leonardo asked in a hopeful tone, sitting on the bed beside her legs.

Rage grinned up at her oldest brother, and let go of her cheek. "I think it worked better this time than any other time!" She said excitedly; looking over at her brothers, then all of a sudden, the room began spinning; causing her to sway slightly.

Leonardo steadied his little sister, as she began leaning forward. "See what happens when you try something like that?" He asked in an older brother tone.

Donatello sighed and shook his head at the girl. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with you." He said in an unsure tone as he walked away for a moment.

Rage looked down with a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Donnie. I just don't want you lot to worry about me. I mean- Mikey's the youngest. We should be looking after him, right? I mean- for goodness' Sake, you guys! I'm stronger than I let on, ya' know?" She said in an out burst; closing her mouth right after and looking to the turtles in fear.

Leonardo placed a hand on Rage's shoulder and smiled brotherly at her. "Like it or not, Rage, but you're our little sister, too." He said calmly, as he looked up at his brothers. "You're stuck with us for life."

"Even though you'll be related to a nut-job like Mikey." Raphael added in an afterthought; grinning at the girl with pride beaming through his mask.

Rage looked down at her hands in annoyance. "Of course I know all that, but I just hate when people have to worry about me." She told them honestly, looking up at them with determined eyes. "That's the way I am. Always was, always will be. I can't help it, guys. I just hate having people worry about me."

And with that, she flicked her hand towards her brothers. Once they backed up, she jumped off the bed, and twirled around to prove her point. "See, guys? I'm feeling better already!" She told them in a mind set tone.

Leonardo held his hands up in defeat. "We believe you, Rage. Just calm down..." He said in an unsure tone, looking from his brothers to his sister.

Rage smiled and nodded her head in approval. She flexed her muscles and cracked her knuckles. "I thought for sure I was a goner when I got hit by that shuriken."

Raphael huffed in anger and folded his arms over his chest. "Da nerve of dat guy!" He broded angrily, "why'd he hafta go an' pick a fight wit us anyway."

Rage lifted a finger to her lower lip and thought about the event that accored. "I think it was a message." She thought in a meaningful tone. "I mean- he could've thrown the shuriken at my neck, but he didn't."

Donatello balled up his fists in anger. "But it was filled with poison, Rage. It could've hit any one of us."

Rage shook her head. "You're wrong. You and I were pretty far apart from Raph. Leo and Mikey were up against the wall by the entrance to the building, remember?" Rage said in a thoughtful tone. "You're right, he could've hit any one of us, but who do you four know that has a white ninja on their team? I think it has something to do with... _them_..."

"Who are you talking about, Rage?" Leonardo asked in a dreadful tone, already knowing who she had in mind.

Rage glared up at Leonardo with an angry stare. "_Them!"_

Leonardo held up his hands up in defense. "I know, Rage. I get it." He told her in a gentle tone, placing a hand on her shoulder and offering her his best smile. "But that's all in the past now. You have a better life now, don't you think?"

Raphael smirked and folded his arms over his chest, and pointed over at the girl. "Dat means you're stuck with us!" He said in a mocking tone; earning himself a bright smile from the girl he was so fond of.

Donatello clapped his hands once and rubbed them together. "Well, now that that's all settled, why don't we go get something to eat?" He asked; hoping to clear the air from all the tension. "We're all up anyway."

Rage smiled greatfully at the purple-banded turtle. "I'm really not all that hungry, guys." She told them in an unsure tone, but her stomach let out an angry growl; making her brothers laugh in reponse.

Leonardo chuckled, and pushed Rage over to the door. "Sure you're not. Come on, let's get some food." He told her in a final tone; his brothers following his example.

Raphael stayed behind and looked over at the bed; thinking about what Rage told him about Neji. He had a bad feeling, but he didn't know what was coming. All he knew for sure was that wasn't the last any of them had seen of the mysterious white ninja...


End file.
